Menace to Olympus
by Ruwish
Summary: Two wars have come and passed. Percy thought that he would have a chance to relax. Damn Murphy's law. Percy will not only be the center of the most epic war yet, but also he will be the cause of it. With the aid of the sources of everything (and nothing), Percy will show the Olympians (and Annabeth)... the consequence of opposing him! Pertemis! Minor OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan, author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Percy Jackson Heroes of the Olympus.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so no flames please! I admired Falling for A Goddess by Aix98 and Everlasting Promise by StarBlade176. Both of them have great stories, so you should check them out :) Drop a review if you can, but please, be nice to me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV:**

After the war against Gaeia, a Primordial Goddess, I expected to face a time of peace. I wished that everything would simply cool down. Maybe I would finally be able to spend time with my girlfriend, Annabeth, and my friends from the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter. Of course, I never had such luck. I thought the war had solved our problems, but everything simply became worse. Monsters became restless and attacked demi-gods relentlessly. I didn't know why, but I did know that half-bloods were barely making their way to Camp Half-Blood, the Greek camp for the demi-gods. Usually, they were alone because the satyr that acted as their protector had either died from the violence of the monsters or the were eaten by the drakons. As for Annabeth and me, life did not turn out as well as I had expected. One day, I had woken up and had gone to find Annabeth in the Athena cabin, but all I had found was a letter addressed to me from Annabeth.

**Flashback**

Coming back from a quest, I was excited to see Annabeth again after months. As I walked up the hill and past the pine tree, an Iris Message popped up and Nico, my best friend, who was a son of Hades, appeared in front of me.

"Hey Nico, long time no see!"

Nico smiled. "Yep, I missed you too Perce. I will stop by the camp when I have my time. It is kind of busy in the Underworld."

Then, I heard a man bellow with rage. "NICO! WHERE ARE YOU! DON'T SLACK OFF!"

Nico's smile dropped as soon as he heard the man. "Well Percy, you heard my dad, so I think I would have to go now. See you soon!"

"Alright death breath. Something must have happened to make Hades mad. You should really go check it out. Bye!" As soon as he gave me a painful look, I waved my hand through the mist, and the message disappeared in front of me. I gradually walked up Half-Blood hill, smiled a bit when I thought about Annabeth and my friends.

I walked down to the Big House once I had a clear view of the camp and saw Chiron, the centaur and my mentor, waving at me happily .

"Percy, my boy, you're back! I take it that your quest was completed safely?" Chiron said with glee while hugging me tightly.

"Yes Chiron. It was extremely successful. May I ask, where is Annabeth?" I asked.

Chiron shifted uncomfortably, refusing to meet my eyes. "I'm not sure about that. She seemed to be busy. Go to the Athena cabin and ask them." Chiron replied nervously.

There was a funny feeling in my head, but I knew that the only way to find out was to go to the cabin. "Alright, thanks!" I said.

I made my way to the Athena cabin, actually, I _tried _to. When Chiron told the campers about my return, all my friends including the Stoll brothers, Clarisse La Rue, came running at me, and tackled me to the ground. Every single camper had smiles on their faces, which was heartwarming, except for the children of Athena, they looked rather pale. It was as if they had done something wrong. Speaking of children of Athena, Annabeth didn't appear to be among the crowd. I frowned at that, but was distracted by all the overly hyper campers.

"So Prissy," Clarisse, daughter of Ares, said while punched me playfully on the shoulder. "The camp never felt the same when you weren't here; I mean, no one had the guts to fight me." She said before rolling her eyes.

"Well Clarisse, I guess you should brace yourself. I am here now, and you will be begging for mercy before you realize it," I said with a smirk.

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Jackson? Well, bring it on!"

"Sorry, I have things to catch up. I will meet you in the arena in one hour," I said while my thoughts drifted to Annabeth.

Leaving the campers behind, I headed towards the cabin of the children of Athena. It looked like a miniature version of the Parthenon from Athens. But to ensure privacy, instead of having only stone pillars to support the roof, it also had gray slabs of stone in between. It had a majestic aura to it, despite it being only a fraction of the original's size. Overall, it seemed worthy of the goddess of Wisdom's children.

As I knocked on the door, Annabeth's second in command, Malcolm, opened the door and greeted me with a small smile.

"Hey Percy, where were you?" he asked.

"I was on a quest" I replied, trying to peek inside the cabin. "So... where is Annabeth?"

Malcolm's face suddenly dropped as he fidgeted around and refused to look me in the eyes. "Oh right Annabeth. Well, she is not here now, but she left a note for you " he said, reaching on the shelves and pulled out an envelope.

"Oh. Thanks" I said, feeling somewhat confused.

"I suggest that you go to the beach to read it, " Malcolm replied with sorrow. It showed in his stormy grey eyes.

"Alright. See you later" I said, walking toward the beach rather disappointed. I opened up the envelope when I reached the beach and began reading the letter:

_Dear Percy,_

_Where in Hades did you go? Chiron said that he did not know, but I am willing to swear on the River of Styx that he knew. Why are you hiding things from me? Does that mean you don't trust me? This cannot go on. War is over, why are you still doing quests and training. Whenever I wanted to talk to you, you simply ignore me and continue on stabbing the training dummies. Then, you will disappear for months, telling me that you were on a quest. Do you think I can believe you? You are spending less time in our relationship and how is it fair for me to love you more? As a result, Seaweed Brain, I no longer want to commit in this relationship. I no longer love you the way when we first started dating anymore. I am tired of you and, it is either you apologize to me, or try to find another girl that will put up with your absence. _

_Regards,_

_Annabeth._

Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I read the letter over and over again. I couldn't fathom the ruthless truth that I had just read. It felt like something had stabbed me from behind, into my heart, over and over again. The pain that I felt was far greater than was bathing in the River Styx. I felt broken, shattered as I crumbled to my knees. The dam that held back my feelings burst and then came the flood that was despair. "No..." I whispered to myself, still refused to believe that _my _Annabeth had left me, forever. "HOW? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled with rage as the sky darkened immediately, and the sea became restless.

As Percy raged, a deadly green aura was engulfing him, whipping everything that came near. It was as if a fire had burst forth from his soul and was trying to reach the heavens. Water was being kicked up haphazardly by the sheer overwhelming force of his power. Numbers of water tornadoes formed near the coast of the Long Island. They did not form gradually or naturally. An enormous hurricane sprang to life as Percy's rage continued to go on. The ground shook intensely and water vaporized on sight. There was an explosion, blowing up anything within 100 yards. The waves around me started to churn rapidly. Pushing inland, the sea flooded everything. Several square miles of swirling tides crashed into, and obliterated everything in its path. Nothing was spared. Following this destruction, was something that came from Gaia's nightmares: a tempest. Despite being a Son of Poseidon, it was as if he also had control of the very winds. Trees were ripped off their roots. Pebbles, stones, and even boulders were lifted from the dirt and sent flying in erratic manners. This destruction covered over an area the size of two football stadiums. Yet, the storm vanished just as quickly as it had built up.

**Percy's POV:**

I made myself calm down when I heard footsteps and murmurs coming toward the beach. As soon as I did it, the hurricane disappeared at the very moment I did so. I got up to my knees and surveyed the surroundings, and I was shocked by the view in front of me. It looked like a natural disaster came and messed up the place, literally. Everything around me was flattened, the large boulders and stones had somehow managed to fly across the whole beach. The fertile soil on the beach edge, and the forest beyond that was completely decimated by the salt water from the sea. _It was unlikely that plants would be able to regrow in the next ten years, _I thought.

I quickly ran away from the beach, avoiding some questioning looks from the campers, and stormed into the Poseidon cabin. Pictures of Annabeth and I were hanging in my cabin. One of the picture was taken secretly by my cousin Thalia as Annabeth and I shared our first kiss. The thought of my ex-girlfriend made me explode again. I uncapped my pen, Riptide, and started to slash wildly at the pictures. Before I realized what was going on, I heard screams coming out from each directions by the horrified campers as the sea had responded to my rage and nearly destroyed the camp under my wrath. I quickly gathered myself and gathered all my accessories. Once I was done, Without looking back, I stepped out of my cabin and left the place that shaped me into the warrior that I was now. I was grateful to meet Chiron and all my other friends. Faces of them flashed in my head as I thought about the good old days, where we shared blood and sweat in the battles, but willing to sacrifice for each other. However, the place only brought back painful memory to me, so I left without notice.

**End of flashback**

I was wandering in the woods by myself, trying to avoid monsters. Being the only son of Poseidon, I have the strongest scent among all the demigods that are alive. Monsters were attacking me frequently the last few days. I was attacked by a group of _Hydra_ few days ago, which I pulled off a painful fight. One hydra managed to bite me on my thigh and poison me along the way. Luckily, there was a river near me. As soon as I defeated all the monsters, I jumped in the river and felt relief washing over me as the water was curing my wound. '_Heh, one of the perks to be the son of Poseidon'_ I thought.

However, the fact that Annabeth had left had annoyed me a lot. My fatal flaw was personal loyalty. Athena once told me that I will do anything to save the ones I love. When Annabeth left me, pain washed over me, and I felt like there was nothing to fight for anymore. I felt empty, furious, and betrayed by the one I loved. I unleashed my anger again, but before I can make a huge mess, I found myself standing in front of an eight years old girl. I managed to control my anger because a wave of warmth washed over me, and I realized it could only be Hestia, Goddess of Hearth.

"Lady Hestia" I said, bowing politely to the Goddess.

"I sense that there is something bothering you, young Perseus."

I miserably told Hestia about my situation. I told her of my last quest and of how, when I came back, I was abandoned by my once girlfriend. Apparently, she couldn't take the demo-god chaos anymore. When I was done, Hestia looked at me with sorrow written all over her face. However, what the Goddess said next will shock me for centuries.

"Would you like to be my champion, Perseus Jackson?" Hestia asked.

"c-champion?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, you can be my champion, and I will be your patron." Hestia said smiling at me kindly.

Without hesitation, I accepted the offer. Since in my darkest time of need a person, or deity, came and offered me a chance to once again have something to fight for.

"You will have an ability to use fire. Take my hand, and I will officially make you my champion." She said.

I felt cozy as the warmth spread around him, then suddenly I felt my hands and eyes were on fire. I was right. I was on fire, literally. Hestia smiled at me, and summoned a mirror out of nowhere.

"What-t happened, why are my hands and eyes covered with green flames? Is there a way to extinguish the fire?" I asked nervously, still looking into the mirror with disbelief.

Hestia chuckled and said, "Don't worry. You only have to concentrate and think about it. This is your new power, Percy. I suggest that you work on flame powers daily. Oh! and the coolest thing is that you can light any weapons on fire, including your Riptide."

"Thank you Lady Hestia" I said.

"No need to thank me, my champion. Just remember that there is still someone that loves you on this planet" Hestia said and kissed me on the cheek. "I will be going now. Just remember, if you get frustrated, just come to the hearth, the original hearth."

Hestia hugged me one last time and disappeared into flames as she flashed herself away. I grinned widely and thought "_This is going to be awesome."_

Few days gone by after I got a new patron and awesome fire power. At first, I got exhausted by summoning fire and food. Yes, since Hestia is the Goddess of Hearth, I was able to summon homemade food whenever I want. However, it took up a lot of energy to do so. I still haven't figured out whether using my energy to make food actually has a positive net worth of calories… The first time I tried to summon a steak, I passed out due to the energy that required the task to complete.

I was deep in my thoughts while walking aimlessly in the woods as a trap sprang to life and caught me in the ankle. I was dangling upside down from the tree, cursing silently at whoever placed the trap in the middle of nowhere. Then, a horn sounded about a hundred feet to my right and I heard groups of people come shuffling through the forest, heading toward my direction. Before I realized, numerous silver arrows were pointing directly at my torso and my head, and I knew exactly who was surrounding me. _Hunters of Artemis._

"What do you girls want?" Percy growled.

"Percy! Where have you been for the past five months. I asked Nico, but he said that he didn't know." said a girl among the hunters.

"Thalia?" I asked.

A girl with spiky black hair and a pair of electric blue eyes was standing in front of me. Relief flashed through her eyes but was soon morphed into anger. Before I could explain, she slapped me furiously across my face and punched me in the stomach, hard. She then did a powerful uppercut. As a result, I flew and wrapped around a tree.

"Um… Thalia? Can you untangle me first? I promise you that I will explain everything to you," I said, pleading for mercy.

Without looking at me, she slashed her silver hunting knife across me as I fell from the tree, landing face first to the ground. I bent my knees slightly as I pushed myself up from the ground, looking at the hunter who had just greeted her best friend with punches. Surprisingly, she was smiling at me, probably because of the way I fell from the tree.

"Yes kelp head. NOW YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOUR ABSENCE FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS." Thalia said while electrocuting me slightly with her power.

Thalia is the daughter of a Big Three, Zeus. She joined the hunt when she was fifthteen. She is one of Percy's best friends and his supernatural cousin. They argue endlessly, but they love each other in a brotherly and sisterly way.

"Owwww, Thals, what was that for?" Percy said innocently.

"I don't have time to talk to you now. Zeus ordered Artemis to find you because something is going on in Olympus" Thalia said.

As she finished her sentence, Artemis, the maiden Goddess of Hunt and Moon showed up with a small chuckle. The relation between her lieutenant and Percy was exactly like Apollo and herself. She hated all men, especially Orion. However, Percy was different, and she knew it.

"Lady Artemis" I said while bowing politely to the Goddess.

"No need for that Perseus. The reason I am here is because of Zeus. He summoned you to Olympus. Take my hand, and I will flash you their. Hunters, stay where you are and set up a camp for tonight." Artemis commanded.

**Artemis's POV:**

As Percy and I flashed to the throne room on Olympus, every throne was occupied by a God except for mine. All the Gods nodded at me when they arrived. As I flashed to my throne, Percy bowed to his father, Poseidon, and knelt in front of Zeus.

"Rise, my nephew" Zeus said.

"So why am I here, Lord Zeus? Can't I relax after the war, maybe a few years?" Percy asked.

"Do you not wish to be in my presence?"

"Lord Zeus, I did not mean it that way."

"Very well, I will forgive you this once. However, the business I called you here for today is for none other reason than your victory in the Titan War and against Gaeia."

Percy bowed and asked "What is it, my Lord?"

"I will grant you, Perseus Jackson ,the Hero of Olympus, Godhood. You rejected my generous givings the first time when I offered you a year ago. Now, it is different. So you are here to receive it without denial." Zeus said authoritatively. Obviously to refute such a demand would be equivalent to disobeying the god.

Artemis could see that Percy was thinking. After a minute, she saw him frown. "_What is wrong with him? Why won't he accept Godhood. Isn't that every man's dream?" _Artemis thought. However, there is a part of her brain told her that Percy is different from other men. Indeed, Percy had held the sky for her, so she could fight against the Titan Atlas. She flinched when she remembered the death of Zoe. She quickly let that thought drift away and convinced herself that Percy was just acting noble.

"Um.. Lord Zeus, I mean no disrespect, but I would like to reject this offer. Your benevolence is enough for me; however, I have a special request." Percy said calmly.

"Then what is it, son of Poseidon?" Zeus asked impatiently.

"I was thinking that if you can return the thrones of Hades and Hestia?"

Zeus flicked his finger and suddenly two thrones came out from the ground of the throne room. One of them is black with skulls on it, and the other one has a color of red that radiated warmth. Hades walked to his new throne and nodded at Percy. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him. "Thank you so much Percy!" It shocked many of the Olympians, but they made no mention of it. After that, she walked to her new throne that was placed next to Aphrodite.

"Thank you, my Lord" Percy bowed. Artemis saw what Percy did for her aunt and uncle, she approved by nodding and smiling at Percy. When Percy was about to leave, Zeus stopped him.

"I did not say you could take leave, Perseus Jackson." Zeus said.

"Pardon me?" Percy recoiled. 'Hadn't we finished business already?'

"You, Perseus, have yet to become a god."

"Sorry, my Lord. I do not want to become a god." Percy said with an undertone of annoyance.

Then the whole throne room started to shake under Zeus's rage. Artemis knew that Percy had humiliated all the Gods by rejected Godhood two times.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU WILL NOT REFUSE ME AGAIN! ACCEPT YOUR GODHOOD AND BECOME AN OLYMPIAN!" Zeus yelled with all of his godly authority. Surprisingly, Artemis saw that Percy was calm. No emotion was seen on his face, but his eyes were full of pain. "_What is wrong with him?"_ Artemis thought.

"Lord Zeus, kill me if you wish. There is not much meaning left for me to live anymore," Percy said calmly. His eyes were dark green, radiating pain.

Athena then asked "Perseus, you cannot die. What about my daughter, Annabeth. What will she do? Did you dump her?" Artemis could see anger on her sister's face.

Hearing her name, Artemis saw Percy flinch. He raised his head and stared at Athena with pain, hatred. Soon, Artemis knew that there is something wrong going on. She thought that Percy was just like other men, breaking girl's heart. However, what Percy said next shocked her.

"DON'T DARE ACCUSE ME. SHE WAS THE ONE THAT LEFT ME BEHIND. YOU THOUGHT I BROKE HER HEART? WELL, IT IS COMPLETELY OPPOSITE!" Percy yelled. "_What? A girl had broke a man's heart? That is impossible!" _Artemis thought.

Then she felt that the ground was shaking. The sky was getting darker and it started to rain heavily along with thunder. At first, all the gods looked at Zeus for his powers to come under his control, but the look on Zeus' face told them that it was not himself that was controlling this power. It was Percy. All the Gods gasped as they realized how powerful Percy is. Then, the ground shook intensely, making all the Gods and Goddess fall off their throne. Except for Artemis. She remained on her throne, sitting there shocked, confused, and even frightened. Hera looked at Artemis and gestured her to comfort Percy since she was the one that didn't get affected by Percy's rage. As Artemis put her hand on Percy's shoulder, she can feel that Percy tensed up and looked up. When his green eyes met Artemis's silver sparkling eyes, she can feel that Percy calmed down a bit. Then, the shaking ceased and Percy stood up.

"I am sorry, my Lords and Ladies." Percy said with an emotionless tone. "However, I will never accept godhood!"

"No Perseus, you will either accept the offer or die by my hand" Zeus growled.

Percy looked up and locked eyes with his father, hoping that his father will help me. However, Poseidon shook his head and said "Son, you had better accept the offer. Your immature decision had hurt Zeus' and our pride. My only suggestion is that you either accept the offer or face our wrath." Percy was furious. Even his father decided to side with Zeus. He even called him immature.

"I see that you will not yield. Hephaestus, tie him up" Zeus commanded.

Hephaestus flicked his fingers and a Celestial bronze chain was wrapping around him. When Percy tried to escape, the chain only became tighter, which made him yell out in pain.

"Ares, I think you will like what I am going to tell you next" Zeus grinned. "Now, go and torture Perseus, and remember don't make fatal wounds!"

"It is an honor, father" Ares smiled sinisterly as he walked up to Percy.

Percy was furious. He knew that Ares hated him because he defeated the God of War when he was twelve and he humiliated his daughter, Clarisse, several times in fact. What happened next was not pleasurable. I saw that Ares pinned Percy on a wall with his dagger. He then started to punch Percy in the stomach and in the face. Blood was dripping down from Percy's mouth. However, Percy knew that he should not give up to the Gods. After getting punched in the stomach several times, Percy fainted. Zeus told Ares to stop as he snapped his fingers, and a bottle of nectar appeared from nothing. He forced Percy to drink it and after a minute, Percy was back to consciousness.

"I think that the young demi-god was strong enough to stand the blow of Ares" Zeus said. "Alright my fellow children and brothers, take your turn, but remember, DO not make fatal wounds."

Percy was shocked that Hades walked up to him and gave him a punch in the face. Percy had just returned his throne about an hour ago, and this was how he treats him? The next one was Zeus. "_Oh my Gods," _Percy thought. Zeus came up and said nothing, but began grinning crazily at Percy. Zeus summoned his master bolt and shot out a blast of pure lightning at Percy. Percy roared as the pain blazed through his body. His body began steaming, literally, and his shirts were all burned up. It seemed that Zeus wanted more fun, so he forced Percy to drink more nectar. Then continued to zap him with glee. Zeus continued his game until Percy's skin was deep red and steam was coming out in clouds. However, Percy did not give up and refused to show any signs of weakness to the Gods. The gods took their turns in humiliating, torturing, and mutilating Percy's self. All the gods had gone, except for two. One being Hestia and the other being Poseidon. Hestia herself thought it was inhumane to be doing something like this and thus abstained from participating. Although the real reason was that she could not bring herself to hurt her champion, as well as hurt the one that brought her throne to Olympus. Poseidon on the other hand, walked up to Percy. He thought that his father would show mercy towards him. He was completely wrong.

"Father?" Percy asked.

"You are no son of mine. You brought shame to the family, and I am ashamed to have you as my son. Now, brace yourself Perseus Jackson" Poseidon snarled.

As Poseidon summoned a wave of water, Percy grinned. "_I see Gods make mistakes as well." _As soon as the water hit him, he surrounded the chains with thin layer of water and froze it along with the chain. All his wounds were gone and he felt refreshed due to the healing factor he had when in contact with water. Percy then broke the chain and started to run out of the throne room. The gods were all shocked to the point that they could not react in time to stop Percy from escaping. When they realized that their prisoner had escaped, they roared in anger as the ground stumbled. Percy was relieved that he managed to escape, but he also knew that he needed to hide because all the Olympians are hunting him now.

**A/N: Here is chapter 1, hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review and give me feedback. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan, author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Percy Jackson Heroes of the Olympus.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews (most of it). Anyway, I am in high school, which means that I have a lot of stuff to do, so it will take some time for me to update. Please don't hate :) I was very surprised to get 8 reviews and about 12 followers/favorites the first day I uploaded. Thank you guys so much. However, yes, I agree that the beginning is really similar to Falling for a Goddess, but I promise you guys that it will be very different after the first three chapters. Also someone accused me as a 'thief' for stealing ideas from Falling for a Goddess and Everlasting Promise. I am not going to mention the name, but the A/N for chapter 1, I clearly stated that I admired their stories. Anyway, a review will be awesome, but no flames please! Here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Nico's POV**

It has been a long time since last I contacted Percy. However, a most peculiar feeling in my head told me something is wrong. The ground shook immensely, and it rained all of a sudden. _It is summer, why is it raining in the middle of the day? _'The Gods are angry,' I thought. As a result, I tried contacting the one person that might know what it was all about. That, and also because I wanted to check on my best friend. I walked up to a water fountain in the Central Park, took out a golden Drachma and tossed it through the mist that was created by the sunshine and water.

"O' Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, accept my offer. Show me Percy Jackson" I said.

[Sorry the person you tried to reach is unable to accept the call]

I sat down miserably and wondered what happened to Percy. Is he alright? Is he safe? A ghost appeared in front me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Prince Nico, Lord Hades would like to speak to you." Then the ghost vanished as quickly as it appeared.

I frowned. What happened during the Olympus meeting? I shook the thought from my head. The only way to find out was to talk to my father. As the sun began to set, numerous shadows were forming next to the trees and bushes, as I took the advantage of it by stepping into the shadows and shadow traveled away, going straight to my father's realm.

As soon as I touched the ground, a pit black house was standing in front of me, with the gate open wide, as if welcoming me back to home. Skulls were piled up at the feet of the house, which still sent shivers down my spine, despite me being a son of Hades: One who shouldn't be scared to death. I slowly descended and entered the house. As soon as I stepped past the gate boundary, the gate closed behind me with a loud _thump. _I began to speed up my pace and scooted through the hall of darkness when I heard voices coming from the throne room.

The moment I stepped in I noticed that my father, Hades, did not look well. He looked rather pale, paler than he was before, and he seemed to be talking to himself. I caught few lines. They were speaking about Percy Jackson. Excitement grew at the mention of my best friend. That excitement dimmed as I noticed the grim tone they were using. '_Has there been some trouble? Oh...it might be about Percy..._' No surprises there. I sometimes wonder why the Gods did not just blast him into pieces when he refused godhood after the Titan War. It seemed my father was too deep in his thoughts to notice that I walked in. Hades was, as always, sitting there on his throne made entirely out of carved obsidian which emanated a dark mist from every face of the stone. On his lap sat his symbol of power: his Helm of Darkness.

"Father? Why did you summon me?" I asked, attempting to get his attention.

Hades shot up from his chair and saw me kneel in front of him. "Oh son, you are here. Anyway, there is something going on among the Gods up in Olympus. I will make it simple by saying that Perseus Jackson had broken allegiance with Olympus, and had escaped. Our goal is to catch him, and bring him back to my brother, Zeus."

"Dad, um…... what do you mean. What did Percy do? He returned your throne right? So why aren't you helping him? Are you sure this isn't a mistake?" I questioned him with a tingling sense of dread welling up in my stomach. '_Percy would never do such a thing! His fatal flaw is loyalty,' _I thought.

It seemed like my instinct was right. My father did not take my question too kindly; rather, he flipped.

Slamming a fist onto the armrest of his throne, which sent a crack webbing through it, Hades stood up with a rage. The ground shook as numerous skeleton warriors climbed out of the newly formed crack in the middle of the room. A dark aura engulfed his whole body, and I knew it wasn't the perfect time for questions. I lifted my head up, but shivered as I met his black eyes, fury dancing intensely in them.

"Son, are you questioning your uncle's judgement!? Do you not comprehend Zeus' command!? Very well, I will repeat it just once for you, my son. You WILL go find Percy and bring him to Olympus where he may be judged," spat Hades through clenched teeth.

As soon I heard my father's umbrage, I hastily stepped away and jumped into the closest shade. It was never a good idea to be around a god when he or she is incensed, even if there is no logical reason for it. '_The only way to find out is to ask Percy,_' I pondered. '_But where is he? I don't have any clues._' I exited the shadow and found myself underneath a meadow. I surveyed the surroundings and found myself back at Central Park. It dawned upon me that I had no clue as to where to start looking. So in the end, I resolved to look for Percy in places where he would normaly be found. Camp Half - Blood would probably be the best choice, since Annabeth and Percy will be spending their lovely time together. To be honest, I had a small crush on Annabeth when I first met her. Her silky blonde hair and the majestic stormy grey eyes made me drown for quite a while. However, during the course of fighting monsters and doing numerous quests together, I figured that _this_ blonde was _very _scary. No one would have ever guessed that the beautiful blonde was ruthless on the battlefield. During all the battles, she had proven that her skills with a dagger were flawless and could possibly rival Percy's skill with a sword. However, despite being courageous, she still had her soft spots. One of them is being my cousin, Percy. The thought of him made me focus again. Percy brought me to Camp Half- Blood and finally gave me a home after I lost my sister, Bianca. _I will not hand him to Olympus stupidly. I want to know the truth. _I brushed the dirt off my pants and stood up. But before I could even start my journey, I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here, Death Breath?"

**Thalia's POV**

The hunters and I were waiting for Artemis to come back from the emergency Olympus meeting. I felt something bad was going to happen when Artemis flashed my cousin and herself to Olympus. A while passed without news until the earth trembled and the sky roared. _Sounds like Zeus is angry._ Then rain started to pour down furiously, which instantly soaked me wet, and I don't appreciate it when my clothes are wet . _Ok, so now Poseidon is angry as well._ As the storm and lightning continued on, I frowned, thinking what could possibly went wrong during the meeting that made the Gods mad. My only guess was Percy. _That Seaweed Brain probably did something stupid again. _However, the downpour made my point invalid, since Poseidon would never be mad at Percy. Before I could come up with a solution, Artemis was back from the meeting, frustration was written all over her face. I was anxious to know what happened during the meeting, but I knew that I would have to ask my mistress later because she had just summoned all her hunters.

"What is wrong, my lady?" I asked.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked at me coldly. "We will discuss that later."

I cringed when I saw my mistress glaring me with a pair of cold, silver eyes. 'W_hat happened? She never treated any of the hunters like that._' I thought depressingly.

"Hunters!" said Artemis. "We have a mission that was given to us from Zeus during the meeting. We were told to start the search immediately. It is of the utmost importance. Our goal is to capture Perseus Jackson alive and deliver him to Zeus. My father has some _special_ plans for him."

I could hear whispering among the hunters as they tried to comprehend what their mistress just told them. As much as they disliked Percy since he is a male, they still gave him full respect since he held the weight of the sky for Artemis when he was fourteen, and he was the only male that their fallen lieutenant, Zoe, admired. Before Zoe died from her father, Atlas, she informed Artemis and Thalia that Percy was a different man, a true hero, and it was irrational of her to categorize him with the other males out in the world. However, in Artemis's eyes, I could see pain and regret flashed over her eyes quickly before she changed it back to her famous cold looking glare that could send shivers to anyone.

_'Capture him?' _I thought. _'I want to know what happened first!' _My thoughts was soon drifted away when I saw Artemis, gesturing me to have a private conversation in her tent, which I gladly accepted.

**Line Break**

It had been five days since the hunters started the search. Unfortunately, we had no luck finding Percy or any clues for that matter. I looked up and saw Artemis, who seemed to be deep in thoughts. I knew that my mistress was depressed, frustrated, so I chose to remain silent because I didn't want to make the situation pejorative by asking dumb questions such as _What should we do now, my lady_. We went to Percy's house and Camp Half-Blood, which we both came out empty handed. Now, we were traveling in New York, heading toward Camp Jupiter, hoping to find Percy. I cursed mentally, thinking about all the trouble that he brought to the hunt. So far, he was the first and hopefully the last one, that will take the entire hunt for over five days to tract down. _That Kelp head, I swear that I will rip his head off once I see him._

Suddenly, I saw Artemis tense up and stare to her right. She positioned her left foot at front while right foot at back, bending it slightly to give her the best flexibility and spring in case of an attack. She pulled out two hunter knives from the sheaths, positioning them in front of her. The moment Artemis brought out the hunting knives, I told my sisters to get in position, while I slammed the bracelet that was placed on my wrist, summoning my shield Aegis as I drew my electrical spear. Artemis began to dash forward with incredible speed, leaving the hunt behind. I told my sisters to stay on guard as I started sprinting in the same direction. Finally, I caught up to her but shot her a confused look, trying to find out why we were in Central Park. Artemis only pointed her fingers at front. My jaws dropped when I saw my cousin Nico, not even fifty yards in front of me, deep in thought. I ran up to him from behind, but he didn't seem to recognize my presence.

"What are you doing here, Death Breathe?" I asked with a slightly annoyed tone when I saw my best friend. I don't like to be ignored.

Nico's eyes widened when he saw that Artemis and I were standing in front of him.

"Thals? Yes, I do need some help" Nico said while he turned and bowed. "Hello Lady Artemis"

"So why were you here?" Artemis asked curiously, eyes narrowed at Nico.

"Long story."

It took both sides approximately three hours to exchange the stories. I told him how Artemis came back from the meeting and told us to search for Percy immediately. Nico's eyes widened and told us about how Hades ordered him to find Percy and bring him to Olympus for justice. Both of us turned our head to the silent Moon Goddess but was returned by a harsh glare.

"My lady," I began nervously. "Mind telling us what happened? You only told me that Percy defied my father's order, but I doubt that was the whole story."

Artemis continued to glare at me, which made me shift uncomfortably. "Thalia," she began. "You are the only one who knew because you are Percy's cousin. However, that was the whole story, believe it or not." She snapped back at me, clearly wanted to avoid this touchy subject. I looked back at Nico, who was staring at the ground, afraid to meet the wrath of a Goddess. I sighed mentally, desperate to know the answer.

When we were done, the sun was already setting into the horizon. Three of us decided to walk back to the hunt. When Nico arrived with us, I could see at least twenty arrows were welcoming him, pointed directly at his head and torso, as if afraid that an arrow in the head won't be able to kill a son of Hades. "_Poor Nico," _I thought. "_The hunters really hate men. Good luck Nico, because you'll need it_" I smirked at the thoughts.

"What so funny, Thals?" Nico asked confusingly, but couldn't help glancing at the arrows that might pierce through him in the next few seconds. "Also, I think you should control your hunters. I don't want to be an echidna today."

When I was about to tell the hunters to lower their weapons, a hunter interrupted me.

"What are you doing here, _boy_?" A hunter asked rudely.

"Calm down Phoebe. This is Nico, my cousin" I replied, rolling my eyes at her. " Hades told him to search for Percy and bring him up to Olympus. Since both parties have a common goal, why don't we work together?"

The hunters reluctantly lowered their bows but were still glaring daggers at Nico, which didn't seem to bother him.

It had been a long time and, I could tell that Nico was getting tired after the events of today, so I took him to his tent, warning him not to enter any hunter's tent along the way.

The next morning, I got up and decided to wake Nico up with a prank. I tiptoed into his tent and saw his back was facing me, sleeping solemnly. _Perfect. _However, when I was about to shock him with my lightning power, I heard a soft laugh coming from behind as I turned around, toe to toe with the son of Hades. I shrieked. I turned around again and saw the empty space on the bed. Nico smirked triumphantly at me, which made me growled loudly.

"How did you do it," I said with a threatening voice, trying to intimidate him, but failed miserably.

He chuckled at me and looked at me innocently. "Do what?"

"UGH... I saw you were sleeping in bed! How did you get behind me without disappearing?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh Sparky," he said, I blushed slightly at the nickname. "I noticed that you entered my room. The moment you had entered, I made a shadow out of my shape as I sneaked behind the door, curiously about what you were up to. You know how hard was it to control my laughter when I saw your dumbfounded face!" He was already on the ground, rolling and laughing. I couldn't help but be impressed by his skills. I smirked at him and shot a bolt of lightning at him, burning his hair and shirt, while steam was coming out.

"Ow Thals, what was that for?" he asked.

I grinned, "For deceiving me, Zombie Boy. Anyway, pack up. We are leaving now." I closed the door behind, thinking about Nico. He was charming, cute, and seemed to have Percy's sarcastic expressions as well. I felt different whenever I was around Nico. My heart would do jumping jacks whenever he smiled at me, and I felt true happiness to have him next to me. However, we only had a brother and sister bond, nothing more. Nevertheless, I felt content with our current relationship.

I swiftly ran to the mess hall, and joined my sister for breakfast. Nico walked out from his tent, wearing a black T-shirt with a skull design on it. His pants were black as well, titanium chains were hanging down from his pockets. I blushed slightly at his outfit, which looked _really _good on him. He made his way toward me and sat down across the table, which earned some glares from the hunters. He shrugged and started to fill up his stomach. I simply shook my head, cursing him for being oblivious like Percy.

Artemis walked out the tent and joined us shortly. We were discussing about Percy, and I thought I saw Artemis paled a bit at the mention of his name, but the thought was banished shortly when we all finished breakfast. We gathered our accessories, and abandoned the camp site. We were planning to arrive Camp Jupiter by tomorrow afternoon, hoping to see Percy there, as we spent entire yesterday wondering aimlessly, wasting a good amount of time.

As night came by, we decided to camp in Grand Canyon. We planned on marching to the camp tomorrow. Moments after the curfew has passed, something was tingling at the back of my head. I felt a strong aura was radiating near our camp, so I decided to exit from my tent, and find out who was it. Apparently Artemis sensed it too, since she was already out from her tent, trying to use her hunter instincts to locate the trespasser. Artemis frowned a bit and turned to me.

"Thalia, gather all your sisters. I am afraid that the person we are looking for right now, is a lot stronger than me," Artemis said with a serious tone.

I obeyed and walked away right away. I was somewhat terrified when she said the mysterious person was more powerful than her. If that was the case, then there will be a tough fight.

Artemis lead the hunters into the woods, cautiously, trying to get their enemy by the element of surprise. The hunters all had their bows out, ready to strike any unknown moving targets as I sprung my shield to life and wield the spear with my right hand. After few minutes, a sound of branch snapping made us all turn around, arrows pointing at two people, a guy and a girl. The girl seemed to be terrified at the sight, but a cold smirk was formed by the guy. I stalked forward, staring intently at the strangers, looking for any hints at hostility. Luckily, there was none. I let up my guard and walked even closer, but as I got about several yards away, I noticed something about the man. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were green, like no other son of Poseidon. Only one other person I knew had those eyes. Standing in front of me was, Perseus Jackson: my beloved cousin and friend.

**Percy's POV**

After I managed to escape the wrath of the Gods with the element of surprise, I dashed out from the throne room, swiftly made my way to the elevator, and descended from the Empire State Building. I had to hurry. As a matter of fact, after I stepped out of the building, I looked up at the sky and did a New York taxi whistle. A moment later, a black dot was visible in the sky, whirling at my direction with incredible speed. Slowly, the dot became bigger and with a loud thump, it landed in front of me. _Blackjack._

"_Sup boss, what do you need?" _Blackjack, my Pegasus asked cheerfully.

"Ugh... Blackjack, I told you already, I am not your boss!" I returned with annoyance.

"_Whatever, boss. So where are you going?_"

"Just take me to somewhere safe, far away from Olympus." I ordered.

Blackjack stood there, and looked at me, as if waiting for something. I sighed. I clapped my hands and used Hestia's power to summon some sugar cubes, which he dig into immediately.

"Is that enough?" I grumbled.

Blackjack snorted happily and flapped his wings. I positioned myself by bending my knees slightly, grabbing his mane with my left hand, and jumped onto his back. As soon as I was ready, he curled up his back legs, gathered as much force as he could, and shot into the sky with a _boom_. As we passed Camp Half - Blood, memories were pouring down at me. I remembered all my friends, the Stoll Brothers, Katie, Will, and _even _Clarisse. The thought of Annabeth caused me to flinch involuntarily. I still couldn't accept the cold hard truth in addition to the reasons that she used to dump me. I had no control over it whatsoever, it was the Fate. If she wanted to blame someone, blame the Fate for making my life hard. In all seriousness, I never had a peaceful life ever since I was introduced to the demi-god world. Using the word "chaos" to describe my life will be an underestimate. I saw my friends fall in the battle, including the only Aphrodite girl that had my respect, Selena. Apparently, the three Fates wanted more fun. After the war, Annabeth practically dumped me for an invalid reason! Now, it was even worse. My father disowned me, and the Olympians were trying to hunt me down. However, there was still one person who loved me: Hestia. She was the only one that was 'clear sighted.' She didn't join the other Olympians that tortured me because she knew my personal reasons. Thoughts of her flaming eyes made me felt warm and cozy again.

I told Blackjack to drop me off at Camp Jupiter. It was probably the safest place for me, although I did publically humiliate their augur, Octavian, several times. There weren't many choices left for me, and I would rather deal with the Romans than the Gods. It was a peaceful ride until twelve golden lights flashed behind me. I took a quick glance, and almost wet my pants. All the Olympians except for Hestia and Artemis, who was probably with the hunt, were behind me, murderous looks were planted in their eyes. They were all in full Greek battle armor, with weapons in their hands. Athena had her shield Aegis out, with a spear in her right hand. Poseidon and Zeus was holding their symbols of power, the trident and lightning bolt. _How did they manage to catch me in such a short amount of time?_

"_Hey Boss, what is going on back there. I feel something powerful is near us."_

"Just keep moving, buddy. I will deal with it," I reassured me.

I looked back again and saw the Gods and Goddess were grinning at me mischievously. I gulped hard. It was impossible for me to take on twelve most powerful begins on Earth. The only strategy I came up with was to run, which I was already doing. However, even the world's fastest Pegasus couldn't outrun a furious god, let alone a whole dozen of them. Surrounding me in a pincer formation, with the goddesses coming from my right and the gods on the left, they had effectively trapped me.

"_Boss, what did you do this time?_" he asked me fearfully.

"Um, long story, but I humiliated the Gods, ran away from them, and they are hunting me now."

"_Ah.. I see. You have some balls, Boss._" Blackjack said sarcastically.

"So, Perseus Jackson, as you can see, you have no chance of escaping. You can either surrender and accept Godhood, or we will send you straight to the Field of Punishment, which Hades will be glad to torture you for eternity." Zeus bellowed. "I prefer the former one however."

I smirked at the King of God's childish thoughts. In the meantime, I sent a telegraphic message to Blackjack, ordering him to prepare for an escape. I looked at my surroundings carefully, and to my surprise, I saw a pool of water, directly below me to the rear. With the presence of the Sea God, I felt dubious that my plan will work, but it was my only choice of living.

"How about, I choose the third option," I said, while Zeus' eyes narrowed down at me. "which is none of the above! NOW BLACKJACK!"

Blackjack shot straight up into the air, as I drew water out from the body of water, freezing it right away. I pointed my hand at Hades, and shot all the ice-spears at the God of Death. Unsurprisingly, Poseidon pointed at the spears, and immediately dissolved it back to water. However, that brought me enough time to escape, but the Olympians were still behind me. Suddenly, a golden arrow flew inches from my face, but pierced into Blackjack's wing. We started to lose latitude.

"Hold on, buddy! You can do this," I yelled out Blackjack with encouragement.

He spread his wings out, trying to glide, but the golden arrows from Apollo made it challenging. I cursed loudly when an arrow shot me in the shoulder. I yanked it out and grabbed a vile of nectar that was hanging around my waist, pouring it into my wounds. Blasts of lightning and ice-spears were coming from all directions as we tried to maintain our balance. _Dammit, if I still had the Curse of Achilles, I wouldn't be running away. _I can't watch my Pegasus to die for saving his master.

"Blackjack, try to get close to the ground. I am going to jump off, and you _will _escape, alright?" I told him mentally.

"_B-But Boss, what are you going to do?_" He whined at me.

"Don't worry about that. I promise I will be back."

When we were about fifteen feet above the ground, I jumped off of Blackjack and rolled to my side, barely dodging a lightning bolt. I pushed myself up from the ground and started sprinting toward a forest in front of me, hoping to lose the Olympians. Just when I reached the border, an arrow shot me in the leg, diminishing my hope as the Gods caught up right away.

"Well, Jackson, you sure did gave up a lot of trouble. However, since you didn't choose the first option, then second option will so be it." Zeus said, grinning at me evilly as his masterbolt was now in his hand, charging up energy, and ready to send me straight to Hades' realm. I gulped down my saliva, thinking that this will be the end for me. I closed my eyes and waited death to come claim me. I could feel the amount of energy in the bolt when I felt my skin tingling a bit. Just when the bolt was about to struck me hard in the abdominal, three bright golden flashes appeared in front of me, blocking the strike that was meant for me. I opened my eyes and looked up, but my eyes were met with three women. _The Three Fates._

All the Gods were now on their knees, looking down at the ground, while waiting for further instructions. I snickered at the scene, but was also glad that someone saved me from eternal torturing. It was all quiet until Zeus broke the silence.

"So my ladies, what brought you here, and why did you save that traitor?" Zeus spat out the last part with disgust.

"To answer your first question, I am here because of our hero, Perseus Jackson. For your second question, I don't think you should be questioning Fates?" One of the three Fates, Moirai, answered with an emotionless tone. Zeus paled a bit. He didn't want to make new enemies.

"Of course not, but may I ask, why?" Zeus said keeping up his facade of a reasonable god, but on the inside he was fuming.

"He is not going to die today. He shall be spared. However, after today, you may kill him if you wish to." Moirai answered. I let out a gasp, thanking the Three Fates mentally.

Moirai then turned around and looked at me into the eyes. Her eyes were radiating endless amount of power, so I looked elsewhere, afraid of her intense gaze.

"Perseus Jackson, our lord had gave us special orders, but I may not speak of it. You will soon find out yourself once you met him." Moirai said, while I shot her a confused look, but she simply ignored it. She then came to my side and whispered in my ears. "Hide in that forest for now. You will find a person in there. A person who you will truly love. Go now!" I took a quick look behind me and saw the Gods were growling at me, but with the presence of the Fates, they couldn't do anything. I turned around and gave an appreciate smile before I sprinted to the opposite direction.

**Line Break**

I was now in the forest, alone. I could hear weird shrieks coming out everywhere, which brought uncomfortable feelings to me. As I walked into the dark forest, I could sense the presence of numerous monsters deep in the unknown region. I took my pen out and uncapped it as Riptide came to life. Not only I need to deal with the Gods, monsters could possibly appear and attack me by surprise. _Great, who doesn't want more trouble in life? _I thought bitterly. I did not get much sleep since I had to be on guard the whole night, in case of monster attacks. The only thing I had was two vials of nectar, hanging around my belt, few pieces of ambrosia, which was in my backpack, and the Celestial bronze sword in my hand, Riptide. I was thinking who could possibly command the Three Fates to protect me. That person must be powerful to control the Fates, and that could only be one God, Chaos. I shook that hideous thought off and reminded myself that no one ever saw Chaos, ever since he created the Universe several millennia ago . And what did she mean by 'you will find a person that you will truly love.' So far, I found no one in this ghost forest. _I guess I will have to keep on looking._

That night, a monster sneaked up to me while I was asleep. I rolled to my right, just in time to dodge a strike from a monster. With a brief stumble, I allowed my legs to bend, and went to one knee and one hand on the ground once I got up. My other hand was holding onto Riptide already, uncapped. With my sharp eyes, I quickly scrutinize the situation I was in. A pack of hellhounds, surrounded me. I uncapped Riptide right away and summoned green flames, engulfing my entire sword. The flames were dripping onto the ground, making hissing sounds as I slashed a Hellhound who lunged at me. I quickly pulled my sword out of the dead Hellhound, while ducking to avoid another Hellhound. I swirled around and drove my sword deep down in its throat. I quickly summoned a green fireball in my hand and threw it at the pack. Groaning sounds were loud enough to be heard from a distance, as they struggled to put the flames out. In a matter of time, the sounds died down when the remaining Hellhounds burned to death. Just when I thought it was over, a branch behind me snapped. I whirled around, pointing my flaming swords at a terrified girl, who were in her teens. Using my years of battle experiences, I quickly analyzed the girl's feature. I dropped my sword when I saw her raven black hair and a pair of sea green eyes, just like mine. Her green eyes showed tiredness, fear, and awe the same time. The girl shrieked when I dropped my flaming sword on the ground, catching the grass on fire. I simply swayed my hand, and the fire disappeared under my will.

"You alright buddy?" I asked softly. "You scared me. I thought you were a monster."

The girl looked at me with sorrow and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you killed the monsters easily, so I thought you could protect me from them."

Under any other circumstances, if a young girl appeared out of nowhere, it usually indicated that she is either a Goddess or a monster. Most of the time, it is the latter one. However, it was different this time. I saw scratches on her arms and faces and possibly on her legs. Her sea green eyes radiated warmth and passion.

"So what is your name?" I asked kindly.

"I 'm Raina" the girl said shyly.

"How old are you, and why are you here?"

"I am seventeen. I ran away last week from my family. They treated me as if I was a monster, and they abused me. Not sexual abuse, don't worry." She quickly added the last part as she saw my eyes flamed up. I hate to hear about abusive mortal parents. "Speaking of monsters, are you a monster? You used those flames..." Raina asked nervously.

I chuckled and said "Don't worry. I am not a monster. In fact I am a demigod. I am the son of Poseidon." I said with distaste at the mentioning of my "father."

Raina's eyes widened. She seemed to be shocked and said "So y-you are Percy Jackson? My h-half-brother? My father told me about how you fought the Titans and defeated a Primordial Goddess when he claimed me few days ago."

The mentioned of my father brought pain straight to my heart, as if tiny needles were impaling me. I felt dizzy for a moment."_How dare he talk about me after what the and the Olympians did to me!_" I thought. I could feel my anger flare up again, but I managed to suppress it quickly and smiled at Raina.

"I guess you are my half-sister. My one and only sister." I grinned at her.

Raina beamed and said "I would love to have such a powerful and kind brother."

We walked for a moment, while she told me about her family. Her stepfather had drinking issues, and her mother had to put up with him all the time. Whenever her father was drunk, he would beat his wife. Her stepfather reminded me of my stepfather, Gabe. He treated my mother, Sally, as a maid, and that made me very angry. As a result, after slaying Medusa when I was twelve, I mailed my mom her head, asking her to make a good use out of it. My mother _did _make a good use out of it. After petrifying her husband and his friends, she simply sold the statues to a museum, which earned her enough money for a lifetime. "_Dang, I did a lot of things as a demi-god. I wonder who truly appreciates them. I am sure that Annabeth and the Gods did not._" I thought miserably.

When we reached a river, I jumped in without hesitation. On the other hand, Raina was scared of water, judging from her expression. I chuckled. She reminded me my cousin, Thalia, who is the daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Sky, but is scared of heights. I played around in the water and summoned some small waves, practiced controlling it. After a moment, I got out of the water completely dry. "_A benefit to be the son of Poseidon_," I thought.

"How did you do that?" Raina asked in awe.

"Do what?" I smiled at her.

"Like controlling the water, summoning the waves, and becoming dry right after you got out of the water." Raina asked all those questions quickly, like a rapid fired machine gun. Then she sighed and said "I wish I could do that."

I couldn't hold my smile. "It seems to me that you do not know how to wield your powers. As a daughter of Poseidon, it should be easy for you to control the water, since you are in your _domain_." I said. "Don't worry. I will train you and make sure that you will become as powerful as I am, or possibly more powerful. Depends on your potential. By the way, you can breathe underwater as well. And don't ask me if we have gills, because we don't. "

Raina giggled my last comment. "Really? Thank you brother, for the offer."

"Now, try and jump in the water. You will feel refreshed, and all your wounds will disappear because of our natural abilities as offsprings of Poseidon." I said.

After a while, Raina got out of the water smiling crazily. I smiled back at her and thought about my life and the Three Fates. I understood what they meant now. Raina, my half-sister, will be the loved one they mentioned. I finally found a family member that I can watch out and care for. Life is only worth living, if there is something or someone to die for. I hadn't felt this way ever since Annabeth left me. I stared at Raina, who were trying to whirl the water around her own pawn, but failed miserably. I laughed softly, making her to grunt.

"Are you hungry, sis?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Very."

"What do you want to eat?"

Raina looked at me confusingly. "I would like to have a cheeseburger and fries! But I doubt that I am getting any"

I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. "You sure about that? Alright. Now, do not blink, and watch the magic happen" I grinned at her.

I then clapped my hands softly and a cheeseburger and fries appeared in front of Raina. I smirked at her triumphantly.

"WOW. How did you do that? Is that a power of Poseidon as well? It would be so cool to learn that. Can you teach it to me?" Raina said while giving me the best puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled and said "Sorry sis, but this is not the power of Poseidon. In fact, my patron, Hestia, gave me this power. Since she is the Goddess of Hearth, I am able to summon homemade food."

She pouted adorably, gave me another chuckle. "I also have the power to control flames and summon it. Watch this!"

**Line Break**

I looked at my sister while she was asleep. I thought about my family, and my life. "_Damn, my life is a mess. My girlfriend dumped me for a mortal, my father disowned me because I don't want to be a God, and now I am running for my life_" I thought. "_But it doesn't matter anymore, I have a sister now. Finally, there is something that is worth living for._" Me, being the nice brother, let her sleep. I was up the whole night, guarding my beloved sister, while reflecting on my own life. I began to wonder again who the mysterious person that asked the Fates to save my life. It couldn't be Chaos, so then who was it? My eyelids became heavy as I leaned against a tree and slowly drifted to the dreamworld.

It had been a long while till I woke up. Cursing myself for falling asleep, I looked up at the sun, which was hanging near the middle of the sky, and decided to wake Raina up.

"Sorry sis, but we have to get going. If you don't feel like walking, you can always ask your big bro for a piggy back ride" I said slyly.

Raina grunted and opened her eyes, looking straight into mine. "Thanks, but I think I will skip the piggy back ride part," she said, merely rolling her eyes at the same time.

Suddenly, my body tensed up as I felt a strong aura surrounding us. _It couldn't be the Gods. I thought it should be impossible for them to find me here. _The hairs on my arms and neck were sticking up due to the strong presence of energy. Apparently, Raina felt it too, as she got up from the ground, looking confused. Then her green eyes fixed on my terrified ones, eager to know what was happening.

I cocked my head to her and said. "R-Raina, we need to move now. I think we are surrounded by monsters or even the G-Gods," I said with a trembling voice.

Raina 's eyes were boosted with excitement at the mentioning of Gods, but soon faded once she saw my horrified face. "_Gods_? They can help us right?"

I shook my head again. I did not tell my sister about the event that happened earlier this week on Olympus. The thought of it only brought anger to me, and I didn't want to scare Raina with my flaming eyes. I would trade anything that I held onto, in return for a peaceful life.

"I promise I will tell you everything after we get through all of this" I said with an reassuring tone. I didn't want to hide any secrets away from her. Even if I decided to keep my mouth sealed, she will learn the truth soon.

we both got up to our feet, trying to escape, as I could feel the aura was closing in on us. The moment we stood up, we were greeted with numerous silver arrows. _Great, the hunters, again._

A hunter came up with her arrow pointed at my head and said, "Stop right there, _boy_. If you dare move one more step, the arrow will be the last thing you see!"

"You know it is quite rude to greet someone with an arrow, Hunters of Artemis," I growled. "What do you girls want from me this time?"

"PERCY?" A familiar voice said among the hunters.

I saw my cousin, Thalia, walked out of the group. I felt my heart skipped a beat because I was glad to see her, but not in this life and death situation. Right behind her was the Goddess of moon, Artemis. I gritted my teeth when I saw her.

"Hello Lady Artemis, good to see you here," I said with a mocking tone. "I don't remember sending you guys an invitation to visit me, if I remembered correctly. After what you Gods did to me on Olympus, I felt disgusted to speak or look at you all."

There was a collective gasp among all the hunters, and Artemis glared at me with fury but didn't say anything. I can see the silver aura radiating from Artemis, and her eyes were cold as usual. However, I did not felt threatened. After all, it was the Olympians' fault. It was my choice to accept Godhood or not, and the Gods should respect my choices. _Damn their egos. _Meanwhile, Raina just looked at the hunters and me with wide eyes and a confused expression.

"What do you mean, Percy?" said Thalia, eager to know what had happened.

"Ah. I see you didn't tell your hunters about your father and his ego. You didn't have the courage to tell them the whole story" I said. "Very well, I will tell them by myself."

"I suggest you to keep your mouth shut, Perseus Jackson" Artemis said with a threatening tone.

"Or what? What will you do to me? I think I am immune to your _torture_" I said. "From what I recalled, I think Zeus's lightning bolt hurt me more than your arrows." I could feel the anger started to boil up in my chest. I clenched my fists tightly, digging my nails into my pawns, as my eyes caught fire, burning intensely with green flames. All the hunters backed away from me, trying to evade the intense heat that was radiating from me.

Thalia stepped forward and put an arm on my shoulder fearlessly. To be honest, I missed my cousin very much , since she was always the one that heard me rant about my life, and will always be at my side when I most needed her. We loved each other in a brother and sister way. The moment we mad eye contacts, I saw the caring looks in her electric blue eyes, it immediately softened me up as I will the green flames around my body to disappear, returning back to normal, but pits of flames were still piled up in my eyes.

"What did you mean by torture, Percy?" Thalia asked softly, pain written in her eyes, indicating how much we loved each other. "What had happened during the meeting?"

"Ask your mistress about what she and her fellow siblings did to me" I growled. "But that would take too long so to sum it up, all the Gods tried to kill me, even my father! The only exception was Lady Hestia."

"My lady?" Thalia asked, looking at her mistress.

I saw hesitation in Artemis's eyes, and it seemed that Thalia caught it as well because her expression turned into anger right away. Sparks of electricity flashed out from her body, forcing Artemis and other hunters to back away from her. Her normal electric blue eyes were now replaced with a dark and dull color.

"Thalia! calm down!" Artemis pleaded.

"Is it true my lady?" Thalia asked with anger, fury dancing in her eyes. Sky rumbled and lightning shot out from the sky, exploding a tree on contact. "IS IT TRUE THAT THE GODS TORTURED PERCY! FOR WHAT CAUSE?"

"He declined our offer twice, and humiliated us!" Artemis said with a stiff tone. "He is either going to accept the gift, or get blast by a lightning bolt and go to Field of Punishments, where he will be tortured for eternity. Zeus cannot stand the fact that a demi-god had wounded his pride."

"Don't worry Thalia. As you can see, I am still alive. I guess they couldn't kill me last time was because of the Three Fates' interference. However, I will give them credit for torturing me, and they did a pretty good job." I said with a sarcastic smile. "I would like to sincerely apologize for my _immature _behavior toward the King of God as well."

My sarcastic statement and mocking attitude seemed to make Artemis mad, _very _mad.

"Capture him alive, and bring him to me!" Artemis grumbled.

"End of party" I smirked. "Time to go, Raina."

I grabbed Raina, slanged her on my back and started running. I didn't want to lose my only sibling, the only one that gave me motivation to live. I sent out a wall of water and blasted all the hunters away. The one who were remain standing after my strike started to shoot arrows at me. I uncapped Riptide and slashed all the arrows that were flying at me, while trying to find an opening to escape. I didn't want to use my fire ability because I might bring trouble upon Hestia, my patron. The thought about my patron cheered me up a little bit. "_At least there is one Goddess that still cares about me_" I thought. With the newly found energy, I continued blasting water at the hunters as Raina as I tried to escape. I made a small water ball along the way, and threw it directly at the hunters, which exploded with powerful water pressure. The hair behind me tingled a bit, and I could feel the urge to punch someone right in the face. I knew who was behind me. It was Ares, the God of War, or the God that I defeated when I was twelve.

I smirked and said "Ares, what brought you here? Did your ankle heal after I slashed it when I was twelve?"

The god's face morphed into anger and changed tones to that of a tomato. "Jackson, show some respect before I blast you to Tartarus!" said Ares. "Also, pro tip punk, just surrender because you will not be able to escape like last time. All the Olympians are here already!"

"I see. Thanks for your advice, but nope." I said while blasting cold sea water in Ares's face. Using this short amount of time, Raina and I manage to ran few yards before I heard Ares bellowed with anger as he got to his feet, ready to impale us with his spear. I sighed. "_I really don't have time to deal with the war god. According to Ares, the Olympians are on their way. Also, the Hunters are chasing after me as well"_

"What should we do, Percy?" Raina asked nervously.

"um... run?" I suggested.

We both started to run in the opposite direction while Ares and the Hunters were chasing behind us, trying to stop us. I heard arrows were swishing by us. I tried to summon water to shield us from the arrows, but I got overwhelmed. An arrow pierced my left arm. I yelled out in pain. Raina looked at me with tears coming out of her sea green eyes. Another arrow came. When it was about to hit Raina without her noticing it, I hold on to my pain and swiftly jumped in front of her and took the arrow that was meant to hit her neck. My legs and arms were dripping with blood.

"Why? Percy, why?!" Raina said while sobbing.

"Because you are my sister. My only family member that I have" I said with a sad grin on my face.

Then another silver arrow that came from Artemis, hit Raina in the leg. I couldn't take it anymore. "_HOW DARE THEY ATTACK MY SISTER!"_ I thought.

I pulled the arrows out of my arm and leg and grabbed a vial of nectar to cure our wound. I then stood up protectively in front of Raina as the hunters and Ares caught up. I had no choice but to reveal my fire ability. It was the only chance to save Raina and me from getting killed. Flames burst forth from my eyes and my whole body. I uncapped Riptide, and the flames licked the sword, making hissing sounds whenever the flames dripped on the ground. Everyone seemed to be scared of me as they took one step back. I smirked. "_Too late for you guys to back out_" I thought. I let out my anger. The ground started to shake violently, and the sky began to darken. My green flames began to grow rapidly under my rage. I can see that everyone flinched when they saw me. As my anger boiled up, a mini-hurricane formed on top of me. The hunters and Ares became to attack, or they _tried _ to.

Whenever they shot an arrow at me, my hurricane would blow it away. I released another shake by stomping on the ground, making everyone, including Artemis, stumble and fall to the ground. When Ares got up to his feet again, he charged at me with an incredible speed, although not as fast as Artemis. He held his spear up high, ready to impale his greatest enemy. I decided to wound him as much I could, so he would learn not to underestimate me. I summoned lightning from my own hurricane and blasted Ares. He swiftly rolled to the left and dodged the blast that barely missed him. Taking the chance, I leaped forward with Riptide, and cross cut so fast that I left two gashes reminiscent of an "X" on his chest. Of course, a flaming sword helped me to penetrate his Celestial bronze made armor. He yelled in agony and thrust his spear at me angrily. I simply sidestepped and parried it with my flaming sword, melting his Celestial bronze spear when contact. His eyes widened as he couldn't fathom the fact that he lost his weapon. I then wielded the water from my hurricane and wrapped it around the God of War. By controlling the temperature of the water, I made the water boil, and I heard Ares yelled out in pain, begging for mercy. I smirked. "_It is not enough yet_" I thought. I summoned more lightning, but it was different that this was more powerful than the last one. I blasted Ares with it. While it wasn't as powerful as Zeus's masterbolt, it still managed to heavily wound the God of War. The sight was not pleasurable. Golden ichor pouring out of war God's mouth along with the cuts on his chest, made a fountain of gold beneath him. His armor was torn and he looked up at me with disbelief, mixed with anger. I nonchalantly walked up to Ares, deciding how to finish him. But a tiny hand slipped into mine, and I looked down to meet a pair of terrified green eyes. I sighed. _I guess I would have to do this some other day. _

No one tempted to attack me when I was fighting Ares, probably because of the intense flames that were swallowing me. They were all circled around us, watching the epic duel between the two rivalries. "_This will be the best time to leave_" I thought. While they were all shocked by the fact that I demolished Ares under five minutes, I quickly scooped my sister up and ran away without looking back.

No one had the courage to chase me down because they knew the chance of survival to fight against me. However, taking two arrows, unleashing my earth shaking power, and the fight against Ares, drained most of my energy. It took me plenty amount of energy to summon an enormous hurricane by myself along with those bolts of lightning. After all, I was stretching my limits by summoning lightning as a son of Poseidon. _If Jason was with me, things could go a lot easier. _I thought dryly.

With Raina on my back, I still managed to run with like a hunter. I have to thank Chiron for the trainings afterwards. After minutes of running which seemed like hours to me, I slowed down my speed and headed toward a tree in front of me. I put Raina down, who drifted to sleep during the escape, and sat down in the shade. I summoned two cups of water by clapping my hands and placed it down next to me. Due to exhaustion, I hit my hand against the tree trunk and fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later, I felt water splashing on my head. _Probably Raina. _"Give me one more minute, Raina," I muttered under my breathe."

"If I were you, I would open my eyes now." A familiar voice said.

I shot my eyes opened and tried to locate Raina's whereabout. The moment I turned my torso, I felt pain drilling into my body. I looked down at myself. I was tied with Celestial bronze and Imperial gold chains with Raina next to me unconscious. _Great, how can we escape now?_

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 2, which is about 9k words! I don't know if that is a cliffhanger, it depends on how you interpret it. Question: do you guys want me to have shorter chapters or longer chapters? It will take some time for me to update longer chapters, since I want to make it good. Scratch that, I will want to make all my chapters good, doesn't matter if it is long or short. Anyway, drop down a friendly review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan, author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Percy Jackson Heroes of the Olympus.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have a lot of things to do, including *cough play League and TF2 cough* I was also proof reading one of my friend's fic: Knights of Honor, which was really good haha. Also don't worry guys, after this chapter, it will be completely different approach from Falling for a Goddess :) Anyway, please review if you can. Criticisms are welcome, but no flames please. Now, enjoy chapter 3! :3**

**Chapter 3**

**Raina's POV**

Blood, I saw blood coming out from my wound after Percy pulled the arrow out of my leg. Terrified, I couldn't comprehend what was happening, and the pain on my leg was slowly crawling to my heart. I clenched my fist tightly to the point where it started to bleed. I did not want to show any sign of weakness to my opponents. Arrows were zooming by my ears, sounds of Percy's sword defecting and cutting them were buzzing in my ears. I collapsed on the ground again when another arrow pierced through my leg. While I knelt behind Percy the sound of fights, chants, and battle cries around me began to break out into incomprehensible chattering. Summoning water to shield off volleys of arrows, Percy stood next to me, slashing down any who approached us. However, we were heavily outnumbered, and Percy started to lose his endurance when I saw his movements became sluggish. I turned around in time to spot an arrow that was flying at my direction. I let out a scream. There was no way that I could dodge that in time. Just when I thought I was about to die, Percy summoned a ball of flames before intercepting the arrow that was meant for me. I forced out a smile, but it soon disappeared because of an arrow that had impaled itself in Percy's back.

"Percy!" I cried, streams of tears started to drip from my eyes. He was distracted when he tried to save me.

I heard Percy yell out in agony as he pulled the arrow out of his back. The hunters and War God approached us nonchalantly as if they had all the time in the world. Percy then stood up, grabbed a vial that was hanging from his belt and handed it to me. He pointed at the vial and then to his mouth, telling me to drink all of it. As soon as the liquid entered my body, I felt refreshed, and the wounds on my body were slowly closing up. I looked back at Percy and saw that he did the same.

"Stay here, Raina. Do not leave, I will end this as fast as I can," he said in a stiff tone.

I was about to object his plan, but he simply cupped my mouth.

"It is going to be alright, Raina." Percy said softly. "I will be back, for you."

I nodded reluctantly and saw him walked toward to crowd, who were staring at him hungrily. I cursed myself for being weak. If I was a bit more powerful, _a bit more, _then Percy wouldn't have to harm himself for saving me. I sighed. The only thing I could do now was to hope for the best.

Percy's eyes flamed up again and a poisonous green aura was surrounding him, radiating intense heat that made the hunters and Ares take a step away from him. He closed his eyes, seemed to be focusing on something. When he shot them opened again, Percy's eyes not only had flames in it, but also showed hatred and resentment. His eyes were now deep green, instead of the usual bright sea-green color. I gulped hard.

"You guys really wish for death, huh?" Percy said in an icy tone, sending shivers down my back.

"So pompous, Jackson." Ares hissed. "I will show you who will survive the battle."

Surprisingly, Percy started to laugh. He didn't stop, instead, it was getting louder and louder.

"Ares, you sure don't remember that I whipped your pathetic ass when I was twelve?" Percy said, smiling crazily.

A flash of red appeared on War God's face, and I could see the anger boiling beneath him as red aura from Ares became more visible. I looked back at Percy and saw green aura was piling him up as well. Percy then flicked his wrist, and an enormous hurricane sprang to life, hovering on top of him. Wind was blowing from all directions intensely, so I held onto a tree trunk, hoping to anchor myself to the ground. My hair was flying all over the place, covering my eyes and nose. The sky became dark as the hurricane continued on and the sky began to rumble restlessly.

The hunters looked at each other and nodded. Attempting to retaliate from Percy's attack, they decided to fire their arrow upon Percy again, but they were blew straight back to them by the powerful gust of wind made by the hurricane. Sounds of wincing were slowly traveling to me through the wind, and I could only guess that their own arrows wounded themselves. I snickered at the thought.

Ares threw his spear as if it was a javelin at Percy. The power behind the javelin was able to with stand the wind as it cut through the wind, heading straight to Percy. Cold sweat began to drip from my head, worrying about Percy's safety. Percy's eyes widened, but soon regained his composure, and did a backward somersault, barely missing the spear that zoomed under his feet.

With a brief stumble, Percy allowed his legs to bend under the force of impact with the ground. He then stood up to his full height, glaring daggers at Ares, with a flaming Riptide on his left hand, and a ball of fire on the other. Flames were dripping off the tip of the sword, making hissing sound when in contact with water and evaporate it instantly. Ares growled, he couldn't help but be impressed of Percy's way of dodging. It was phenomenal.

However, as Ares was admiring Percy's skills, Percy used his chance and shook the ground by stomping his foot, which sent Ares and the others to the ground. He made a huge crack between the hunters and Ares, making it impossible for the hunters to aid in the pursuit. Two platforms were formed with Percy on one side and Ares on the other.

"Just like old times, only you and me." Percy smirked. "The only difference is that I will be stepping over your dead body!"

"How are you so sure, Jackson." Ares snarled. "You are only a weakling demi-god that no one loves. Even Annabeth ditched you. After I kill you, I will move on to your sister, and teach her a _precious _lesson." He said while looking at me.

That's it. The mentioned of Annabeth and the threat that he made, snapped something inside Percy. His whole body burst out with green flames, and the hurricane seemed to grow bigger than it used to be. Ares summoned his spear back to his hand and ran toward Percy. I yelled out Percy's name, trying to warn him, but it was unnecessary after what he had done next.

Percy raised his arm high up and pointed a finger at his hurricane and then down at Ares. Ares's face looked confused at first but later, with his godly reaction, he quickly slid to the side when a blast lightning came down, trying to struck him in the chest. Taking the chance that he was on his knee, I saw Percy sprinted toward him with Riptide on his side. His eyes were hollow, no emotions were shown, which really scared me. When he was about to reach Ares, he leaped up into the air with the help of the water, and did a powerful aerial strike at Ares. He tried to dodge but it was too late. The moment he tried to shift his body to the other direction, Percy was fast enough to cross cut in an incredible speed, leaving a big 'X' on his chest. Golden ichor was pouring out from the God's chest, forming a pool of gold beneath his legs.

Ares yelled with agony and got up to his feet. Under his rage, his power seemed to have grown, which made Percy frowned upon that. Ares thrust his spear from the middle, but Percy simply sidestepped and parried it with his flaming sword. Due to the intense heat, the Celestial bronze made sword instantly melted, which left Ares stood there, looking dumbfounded.

Using this moment, Percy willed the water in his hurricane and twirled it around Ares. He then raised his hand up at Ares, which I was guessing that he was controlling the water. Turned out I was _somewhat _right. I heard Ares screamed in pain, and fell to his knee which I couldn't understand why. I turned and look at the hunters, which they gave each other the same expression.

"Please stop, Jackson." Ares pleaded through clenched teeth. "At least stop super heating the water."

I widened my eyes, and thought about this powerful ability that a son or daughter of Poseidon held.

"You think I will let you go after what you guys did to my sister, huh?" Percy said while grinning evilly at the terrified War God.

Percy took a step closer to Ares, and pointed up at his hurricane again. I could hear the sky rumbled loudly and the wind became stronger. The moment he pointed his finger at Ares again, a powerful bolt of lightning went directly to Ares. Right after it hit, the hurricane that was hovering above Percy disappeared as the sky began to clear. However, the flames around him was still dancing around him fearfully, not losing any of his murderous looks.

Percy walked slowly up to Ares, seemed to be deciding how to finish his opponent in the most pleasurable way. I flinched when I saw my brother's face. He wasn't the cheerful Percy I knew from the past few days. Now he seemed to be a killing machine; slaughtering anyone who is up against him.

"Percy..." I said quietly, hoping that he will hear me.

He turned around and looked at me. Once we made eye contact, I could feel that his power was slowly dimming as his rage started to die off. He sighed, knowing that his attitude had scared me. I quickly gave him a warm smile, which he gladly returned. His face changed again when he turned back to Ares.

"Ares, today is your lucky day. You would be in Tartarus if my sister wasn't here." Percy hissed at him. He then turned to me and scooped me up. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

I climbed onto his back, hooking my arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he positioned both his arms around my thigh, making me impossible to fall. He started to speed up but slowed down once we got out of the hunter's sight. I was exhausted. The lost of blood earlier drained a fair amount of my energy. I felt my eyelids became heavier, and I drifted to sleep on Percy's back.

The next time I woke up, I saw Percy was laying against a tree trunk, sleeping peacefully. Golden ichor and blood stains were on his shirt and pants. His hair was messy as usual. I let out a peaceful sigh but it was interrupted by a silver dagger at my throat. I yelped, but a hand came across my mouth and covered it tightly.

"Make any sound, then you will regret it." A female voice threaten.

I let out a reluctant nod, but in my mind, I thought of ways to escape. I needed to do something. I needed to save my brother, after all he had done for me, it was time for payback. I used my teeth and bite the girl's hand that was covering my mouth. She let out a wince, and took her hand off of my mouth. Just when I was about to wake Percy up, the hilt of a dagger knocked me on the back of the head. I slumped back to the ground and went unconscious.

**Percy's POV **

I shot my eyes opened and tried to locate Raina's whereabouts. The moment I turned my torso, I felt pain drilling through my body and restraining my movements. I looked down at myself. I was tied with Celestial bronze and Imperial gold chains with an unconscious Raina next to me. _Good thing she was not chained. _One happy thought.

Then I saw two hunters with their arrows notched pointed directly at Raina's head, as if saying that if you protest, then your sister will meet Hades. I mentally laughed, thinking about the dirty tricks that the hunters did while I was asleep.

I stopped moving and concentrated as hard as possible. Soon enough, green flames were engulfing my body. I attempted to melt the chains with the intense heat. _No such luck. _The enchanted chains held tighter when I tried to burn them for release. The tightness of the chains unbalanced my breathing rate: less in, and more out.

"Stop moving or you will choke yourself, _boy_." A hunter said rudely. "I don't think Zeus wants you to die yet." As soon as she finished, I could see an evil grin forming on her face.

A silver flash appeared before I could retaliate what the hunter said to me. The figure, about 5'9, walked directly toward me. I could see silver aura glowing softly from her silky skin, and a tight silvery colored hunting pants enhanced her perfect athletic legs. I could only come up with one solution: _Artemis._

"Lady Artemis, nice to see you here." I said sarcastically. "How did your day go?"

"Don't get so pompous, Jackson. Zeus will find a proper way to justify our formal hero of Olympus." Artemis said with a fearful tone, glaring right at me.

"Alright then, come on." I said with a surprisingly calm voice. To be honest, I wasn't scared of death. Most of my friends fell during the battle, or they are currently at Camp Jupiter. There was no one that could listen to me rant about my messed up life. And _Annabeth, _I still couldn't get over her no matter how hard I tried. A mark was burned into my heart permanently the moment she spat out the ruthless truth. I would rather die now than suffer more on this planet. The world is corrupt with blind Gods that had enormous ego and pride.

Just as Artemis grabbed me by the collar and was about to flash me out, a swirl of black with lines of silver dashed in between us. _Thalia._

Before I realized, she send out a blast of pure electricity in between Artemis and I, stopping Artemis from flashing me away. Both of us were blown to the opposite direction once the energy came in contact. We both got up, steam emitting from our body. My hair was all curled up, and a hole was burned through my green t-shirt. On the other hand, Artemis wasn't doing so well either. Her auburn hair turned into the color of charcoal, and the sleeves attached to her shirt completely turned into ash. We turned our attention to Thalia, who just attacked her mistress.

"THALIA! Why did you do that!" I demanded, while running up to her.

"Percy, I am glad that you are still alive, but I will explain everything later when we-"

Before Thalia could finish her sentence, I saw a silver arrow shoot directly at Thalia. I widened my eyes before I pushed her out of the way. I raised my hand up to chest level, and summoned a ball of Greek fire before I intercepted the arrow. I turned around to check on Thalia's safety but was terrified that she was surrounded by a dozen of hunters. Her shield, Aegis, was out with an electrical spear on her right hand emitting sparks of electricity. The hunters looked at her carefully with their bows out, arrows notched, and decided to counter strike once Thalia made the first move.

She spun around with Aegis raised, blocking all the arrows that would easily pierce through her skin. She then swiped her spear horizontally, forming a safety region from the hunters. However, fighting against twelve elite hunters of Artemis by herself was not easy at all. The hunters wore her out quickly, since it took up gigantic amount of energy to keep up the pace of the hunters.

"WATCH OUT," I yelled at Thalia. "Behind you!" Too late. The arrow was shot from the bow, ripping through the air, aimed straight at my cousin's back. She was distracted and didn't notice that a hunter snuck up behind her. I was about fifty yards away from her, which made it almost impossible for me to save her. Almost. I ran, feeling the muscles burning in my legs when I leaped toward Thalia, tackling her to the ground, just in time to avoid the deadly arrow. I let out a relieving sigh, but the situation didn't get any better. Now that we were on the ground, we were quickly surrounded and numerous daggers were hovering around Thalia's and my own throat.

"Artemis, release her. You want me, not her." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Fair enough," Artemis said. "But swear it on the Styx that you will come to Olympus with me if I release Thalia."

I looked at Thalia sadly, who was glaring at me, threatening me not to do it. I sighed, hoping she would understand my reasons: _I will not allow my friends to die for me. _I quickly looked away from her eyes before I would change my mind.

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear it on the River of Styx that if Artemis releases Thalia, then I will go to Olympus obediently." Thunder boomed in the distance as the oath was sealed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, KELP HEAD!?" Thalia yelled at me as tears poured down from her blue eyes.

I smiled back sadly. "I didn't want you to get hurt. Now Thalia, run! Take my sister and hide away from the hunters. I promise that I will come back for you guys, I promise."

Thalia shook her head disapprovingly and got up from her kneeling position. She grabbed my sister that was looking at me. I could see tears forming in her eyes, so I turned around, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes. _I'm sorry Raina._

"Raina" I said, still avoiding eye contacts. "Follow Thalia, she will bring you to a safe place from the hunters. Go now! I promise I will come back for you!"

Thalia then walked back to me and punched me hard in the stomach. "You better come back!"

Without further words, she grabbed Raina by the wrist and sprinted away. I turned my attention back to Artemis, looking straight into her sparkling silver eyes.

"Alright Artemis, you got me" I smirked. "Please be gentle. As you know, Zeus wanted to do the torturing, and he wanted me alive." I said playfully, which earned a harsh glare from the Goddess.

"Such a foolish move, _boy_" she growled. "You are coming with me now. Don't try anything stupid along the way." With a snap, we disappeared in a silver light.

**Thalia's POV**

Determination was written in his eyes when he sacrificed himself to saved Raina and I. We kept on running, as far as possible, as fast as possible, hoping to evade from the hunters. _Damn him and his problems!_ If he wasn't so damn loyal, then he wouldn't get himself into so much trouble, but that was also his charm point. He always put the safety of others before his own. After what seemed to be hours of running, we collapsed on the ground, panting hard from exhaustion. I felt a gentle tug on my arm, which happened to be Raina, who looked rather tired. Her eyes were puffy red, probably from all the crying over Percy. I put my hands out and embraced her.

"He will be ok, I promise." I said, trying to sound as confident and as reassuring as possible. I'm not even sure if he will be able to make it out this time, but, well, it's Percy, so anything could happen. "He is the strongest demi-god to ever exist. Even the Gods are afraid of him." I saw that her face lifted. She looked at me with a small smile. Her green eyes were now lit with joy, strongly reminded me of Percy. Percy and Raina's eyes will always change with their emotion. Whenever Percy was furious, his eyes would become dull, however, whenever he was cheerful, his eyes would radiate joy and become a sparkly green. _Oh Percy._

"Ok Raina, let's camp here for tonight. We will be heading to Olympus tomorrow" I told her.

"Why would we go to Olympus?" She asked with a confused look.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, don't you want to save that seaweed brain? I guess he never got to tell you what happened on Olympus" I said amusingly. "That kelp head" I muttered under my breath.

Raina just looked at me confusingly. "So you mind telling me?" She asked.

"Erm... I will tell you tomorrow." I told her. "Just go to sleep now."

I tried to stay awake for the whole night, instead, but eventually I drifted off to sleep. I had a dream, a weird yet scary one.

I was standing in a room with Artemis, at my side. The room was dark, pitch black, but at the same time it was emitting an ancient power, vary more older than the Gods and the Titans. In front of us, there was a sword area and an archery range. Without second thought, Artemis and I went straight to the archery section. As we walked by, green torches lit up the path, making it extra spooky. Beside the archery section was a light brown shed. Curiosity took over my mind, so I decided to open the door of it. _WOW. _There were many different kinds of weapons in there, including sonic arrows, tridents, spears that were enchanted with different kinds of elements. Something caught the corner of my eyes: it was a replica of my shield, Aegis, and Percy's sword, Riptide. Basically, this place is a heaven for any hero, any fighter, and also Ares. I picked up a silver hunting bow and walked out of the shed, picking up a stack of explosive arrows on my way out to the archery range. While we were enjoying ourselves, we didn't notice a figure approached us from behind silently, probably because of all the exploding sounds from the arrows. "You girls enjoying yourselves?" an amusing tone, coming from the hooded man behind. Artemis and I turned around, and immediately shot three arrows with lightning speed at the unknown man. What surprised us was that he dodged it with a swift move. I focused on his legs, and noticed that his footwork was equally as good as Artemis. I looked at the man, demanding an answer. He then flipped his hood back and revealed his face. _Orion._

The dream was just a mere dream but it seemed too realistic to be just that. I jumped to my feet and took a look at my surroundings. _Good, Orion is not here. _But what I do know was that Orion will come back, come back for Artemis. Demi-god dreams were always foresights. I shivered involuntarily, couldn't imagine the outcome if Artemis learned that Orion was back.

"Percy...Percy... Don't leave me!" I turned around and saw Raina mutter Percy's name several times, while erratically shifting her body during her sleep.

"Raina! You alright?" I asked softly.

She opened her eyes and flopped up from the ground. Her eyes were still puffy red and fear was also embedded in them.

"Yea, I guess so." She said quietly. "I had a nightmare."

"Well, of course you did. Now, chop chop, let's go save your brother." I said.

"But where is he?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "He is at Olympus, duh."

"But where is it?" She asked me again.

"Empire State Building." She looked at me as if I was crazy. I sighed mentally. I couldn't believe it. Percy really didn't tell her anything.

"Um.. I will explain on the way." I said.

It took us about five minutes to walk out of the forest and reach a bus stop. However, the bus never came, and under the influence of ADHD, I got pretty impatient.

"Erm, why don't we take a taxi?" Raina suggested.

"Good idea!"

With our luck, a green taxi came in sight, and I waved for it to stop. As soon as I got in the taxi, I snapped my fingers and said, "You are going to take us to the Empire State Building. Tell me when we reach there."

"Yes, my lady" the driver said with a dazed eyes, as if he was on drugs.

"What was that?" Raina looked at me with awe.

"Oh, it's nothing. I can teach it to you later. I basically manipulated the mist and made him do whatever I wanted him to do. It's like a mind trick" I said while smirking. "I hope you are a better learner than Percy because when I taught him that, let's just say that I still regret it."

The whole ride was quiet and smooth. Raina fell asleep on my shoulder as I enjoyed the views outside the window. Trees, grass, cheerful mortals came into my sight; such a peaceful day, yet we were racing against the time because we had to save Percy from getting killed, again. Raina stirred in her sleep and woke up.

"How was your sleep?" I asked in a cheerful tone.

"Not bad," she replied as cheerful as I did. "So, are we there yet?"

"Almost, probably like one more hour."

"Wait, you said you are going to tell me what happened to Percy!" Raina asked expectantly.

"Oh yes. But I am not sure if you are ready for this. It is really brutal" I warned.

"Doesn't matter. I want to know the truth. Truth always hurt right?" she said.

I began my story after the second Titan War, where Percy became the child in the prophecy that was either going to decimate Olympus or become the savior of the Olympians. He and Annabeth defeated Kronos, and eventually saved the world. With his courageous and loyalty, Zeus decided to offer him immortal and asked if he would like to become an Olympian. Percy thought about it, but declined his offer because he wanted to stay with Annabeth. Instead he did a noble thing by making the Gods to swear on the River of Styx that they will protect their demi-god children and claim them before they turn thirteen. "_Speaking of Annabeth, where is she now? Did Percy dump her? I seriously doubt that though, Percy would never do such thing. So... where is she?." _I pondered the thought briefly. I decided to skip the part where Percy and Annabeth started dating each other. Then I told her that right after the Titan war, a new Great prophecy came, and we were told that the Primordial Goddess, Gaeia, was stirring, and if she became fully awake, Olympus will fall. Hera, the Queen of Gods, proposed a risky plan. She united both camps by switching the two leaders of each camp. Percy Jackson, the leader of Camp Half-Blood, switched with the Jason Grace, the leader of Camp Jupiter, and Thalia's brother. The action was necessary since there was a rivalry between the two groups of demigods ever since the Romans defeated the Greeks in ancient times. As a matter of fact, exchanging leaders was the only way to gain trust from each other.

The prophecy stated that seven demi-gods will answer the call, and the goal was to seal the Doors of Death and travel to ancient Greek, the roots of the Gods. Gaeia planned on making her Giants destroy the original Mt. Olympus, so all the Gods would fade permanently, and Gaeia will rise in power. Unfortunately, her plan was destroyed by Percy and his friends. They had sealed the Doors of death successfully and had defeated Gaeia and her minions in time. Once again, Zeus offered Percy to become an Olympian, and yet Percy declined. However, he asked Zeus to return the throne for Hestia and Hades. Zeus was determined to make Percy a God this time. Percy, being stubborn, rejected, and Zeus thought that Percy put himself in an humiliating position. Therefore, during the Olympus meeting, he tortured Percy along with the other Gods. Hestia didn't partake in the torture though.

After explaining everything, Raina stared at me with an open mouth. It seemed that the revelation of Percy's back story, as a twice-come Hero of Olympus, had shaken her mindset of her brother.

"Raina, you should close your mouth before a fly goes in" I said jokingly.

"Wow, I will definitely look at my brother in a different way now" she said in awe. "But, how could my dad do this to him. After all, my brother saved all of them!"

"Well Raina, Gods are pretty selfish. I don't even want to talk to my dad anymore. He is just a selfish jerk!" I spat with hatred.

I heard a thunder and stuck my tongue out.

"I guess Zeus was not amused of my comment" I laughed.

We finally reached our destination after another hour of ride. _New York Traffic is crazy._We walked into the building and luckily, it was getting late as people started to leave. We stopped in front of the security guard, who was wearing a black suit and a pair of glasses, that was reading a book about _How to train a demi-god_. All his clothing were pretty much out seasoned. At close looks, his shirts looked about ten years old, and his shoes, well, were torn as I could see both of his toes sticking out. _Grosse!_

"600th floor, to Olympus" I said impatiently at him.

The guard looked at us nonchalantly and said his lines. "There is not 600th floor, go home girls, you're drunk."

"GIVE ME THE DAMN CARD BEFORE I FRY YOU WITH LIGHTNING" I yelled while zapping his book into dust.

He reluctantly gave me the card as we stormed into the elevator. I slid the card into a slot and the button 600 came to sight. In the meantime, Raina just looked at me with wide eyes. As we reached the 600th floor, the door opened, and we stepped out. We immediately began a run for the throne room. It looked the same as when Percy and I came after the quest to save Artemis and Annabeth years ago. It was shiny as usual, and the buildings were hovering over the white clouds. A bridge instantly connected from the elevator to the main entrance. Dots of lights began to light up the cold atmosphere surrounding us. I could take a whole day to admire the whole cloud city, but unfortunately, we had to reach Percy as soon as possible. I dragged Raina, who also drowned in the majestic view of Olympus, by the wrist and continued on walking. As we made our way to the room, I was once sucked in by the divine statues and temples that Annabeth created. I saw a statue of my dad, holding on to his masterbolt, aimed beneath him. Statue of Poseidon was right next to his, with Percy on his side. _How ironic._ We passed the temple of Apollo, which was shiny gold as usual. I always felt skeptical that Artemis is his twin sister because they had opposite personalities and interests.

Finally, we reached the door, and I knocked on it, requesting to enter. The door busted open, and the sight was horrifying. I saw all the Gods staring at Percy amusingly as he was chained with Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze. Of course, bruises were everywhere, and I could barely recognize his face. A pool of blood sat beneath him, and his hair was not brownish red, obviously from the dried blood. The moment I entered, the air in the room seemed to stiffen right away, and it was awfully quiet.

The calm before the storm.

"PERCY!" I yelled across the room.

"Look who we got here. If it isn't the daughter of Zeus?" A voice said amusingly.

"Daughter, you shouldn't have come here."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, House of Hades is coming out (Woo!) Also, I don't know if I should continue the story because it is taking up a lot of my time. I might not update for a while, but we'll see. Anyway, a review will be helpful! Maybe see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3 Cont

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan, author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Percy Jackson Heroes of the Olympus.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I decided to break my chapter 3 into two parts, since it was getting pretty long. House of Hades is coming out tomorrow, so I don't think I will be working on the story (hehe, want to read that book :3) Also, I kind of rushed it because I want to get this out before HoH is out, so sorry if the quality is not as good as the previous ones. Anyway, a review will be helpful. Throw me some criticisms but no flames please. **

**Hunter792 : That is actually a pretty good idea. I never thought about that. I will definitely think about it. Glad to know that you enjoyed!**

**Nouney: Hey there! It is a Percy X Artemis fic, but they will not escalate so quickly. Good to know that you like the story :)**

**Here is chapter 3.5, enjoy! **

**Chapter 3.5 **

**Percy's POV**

In a flash of silver, I disappeared, no longer with my cousin and sister, and no longer surrounded by the man hating hunters. I quickly embraced myself, knowing that the oncoming challenge will be brutal. Zeus and other Gods and Goddesses would probably torture me more until I accept Godhood, which was really unreasonable.

I demanded peace post Titan War, which I thought I deserved it. However, I was a pawn once again by fighting Gaeia for the sake of Olympus. I was willing to fight for them back then, but now I regretted. They were no better than the Titans. Zeus's ego and pride will soon bring down the entire council, and if no one chose to stand up against him, then I will. I finally understood how Luke felt, and the reasons he chose to side with Kronos. Al l Gods were selfish, well, except for my patron, and they don't give a damn about their children. They would praise you to the sky at first and toss you to the side later. However, I would still not side with Kronos even if he offered me this opportunity now. I don't want another tyrant to rule. All I demanded was to live peacefully, yet The Fates seemed to make my life harder. I realized that my entire life was some sort of an entertainment for the Olympians. My father was forced to claim me when I was twelve, so he could use me as a _pawn_ to clean his name as the 'Lightning Thief'. Two years after that, the Olympians even voted to kill me after I saved Artemis from Atlas's hand. Luckily, some Gods and Goddesses vouched for me, including Artemis. _Hm, Artemis, I thought she hated all men. _A week ago, I met my sister who gave me my first real family, but now it was all gone. _Thanks to a certain prideful God. _

I closed my eyes as tears running to the ground silently. I wasn't brave enough to look straight into Raina's eyes. I was afraid. I promised her that this will be the permanent family, but I lied. I hope they were safe. I had to sacrificed myself for their safety, or else we would all die.

With a loud thump, I shifted my attention back when my feet touched the ground. I carefully noted the surroundings, but it looked nothing like Olympus. To my surprise, the chains were now gone. I stretched my arms all the way back and touched the ground. My hands could feel the roughness of the ground, and rocks were my only guess. I looked straight ahead, locking my eyes with the sea. The sound of the wave smashing onto the rocks revealed the restlessness of the sea. The moon was low, almost at horizon height but was shining brightly. I turned around and looked at Artemis.

First, I looked at her confusingly, but she too was staring straight ahead. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the wind blowing through her hair and her skin. Silver aura was now glowing brightly from her silky skin and as the time went on, the moon only seemed to be shinning brighter. The smell of the sea reminded me of my father, who disowned me a week ago because I didn't want to become an Olympian. I sat there dumbfounded, not knowing the reasons behind all of this. Artemis opened her eyes, and as if reading my mind, she asked " You were probably wondering why we are here, right?

I nodded but said nothing.

"Look Percy. I just want to have a talk with you. I didn't want to do this, but you forced me to become your enemy. You put us in a humiliating position, and-"

I interrupted her and looked her in the eyes coldly. "And Zeus's ego."

"Percy, you have to understand that I had no choice but to send you back to my father," Artemis whispered. "I didn't want to do this at all. I swear. I feel grateful for what you had done for me. I never forgot the time you held the sky for me. Indeed, you are a different man. I am sorry that I have to do this to you. I'm sorry" I whispered the last few words quietly. To my surprise, a Goddess just apologized to me. It was very unlikely for Gods to apologize to mortals, even to each others.

Her words sank through my head. I was trying to understand her words and was too distracted to reply. _Why was she being so nice to me all of a sudden_?

After a minute of silence, she poked me in the shoulder and said "Hey Perseus, you there?" I looked up at her and met her silver eyes.

"You don't need to say sorry to me. I chose my own path, and if this is what I will get, then I will bare with it," I said, trying to sound as confident as possible. I stood up from the ground with my hands on my back, decided to take a walk, but Artemis pulled me back down and continued on her speech.

"Percy, you are a great man. You were not like any other men I knew, who only went for pride. To be honest, I considered myself lucky to know you as a friend, and I truly didn't want to kill you, I swear." Artemis pleaded.

True. Artemis was my friend. I was probably her only male friend if I recalled correctly. The hunters reluctantly accepted me because of Zoe and Artemis, made me the only exception in many millennia. We fought along with each other during the two wars and developed a more solid relationship. Artemis had a short temper, which was enduring and frustrating at the same time. When she was angry, a light flush of red would cover his face, which made her really cute. When she was happy, her smiles could light up the whole world, and her eyes would sparkle with happiness at the same time.

I looked back at her, who was staring at me, which made me felt uncomfortable. She looked gorgeous. Her auburn hair was hanging from her shoulder at a perfect length. Her eyes were glittering with joy, and I could see a small smile appeared on her face. _Only if you know that she hated all men on the world. _

Then she did something abnormal. I was so shock that I couldn't believe what happened next. My heart literally did jumping jacks, and I could feel butterflies in my stomach when she hugged me softly. _Did a maiden Goddess just hugged me? Impossible!_ She pulled back and I felt myself blushing hard. I saw her face was as red as a tomato as well, but she her smile vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Don't mention this to anyone, Perseus!" Artemis glared at me and said.

"Don't worry Artemis, I will tell Thalia, and she will spread this all over the place," I said playfully along with a sly smile.

She raised an eyebrow and slapped me across the face, hard. "If you do, I will do whatever to kill you," she angrily.

_Women, so confusing!_

Her face was now covered lightly with red, which really showed off her cuteness. I sighed internally. We sat there for a long time, remaining silent as we listened to the sound of waves, crashing into the shore. I looked at Artemis and saw tiredness in her eyes as she rested her head on my shoulder and drifted to sleep peacefully. She puffed out air silently through her slightly opened mouth. Her peaceful expression made me realized that Artemis was a _really _beautiful Goddess, even Aphrodite cannot compare with her. It was the first time that I felt internal peace ever since Annabeth left me. For some odd reason, whenever Artemis was around me, I felt different, more relaxing and more true to be precise. When Annabeth was around, I had to be careful with my word choices and remind myself not to disrupt her when she was busy. I had to act differently around her. I looked to my side and met Artemis's face which was only inches away from mine. Smell of forest were coming from her hair, and I could feel my face heated up again when I tried to restrain myself from kissing her forehead. As I was enjoying my company with Artemis, a voice behind us broke the silence.

"PERCY... HOW COULD YOU," the voice said angrily and at the same time, broken.

I turned around but saw the mist disappeared as the person who tried to Iris-Message me wiped her hand through it. But there was enough time for me to catch the voice , and a strand of blonde hair. I soon realized who it was.

Despite feeling comfortable, I had to wake Artemis up. When I shook her on the shoulder, she responded me with a groan and instead of waking up, she positioned herself on my lap, which made me blushed a bit more. Although I really enjoyed this and hoped that it could last longer, realization shot in my head when I reminded myself that it will be embarrassing when someone saw a maiden Goddess laying on my lap.

"Um... Lady Artemis, I think we should go now. I don't want Zeus to be waiting because his mood will determine the amount of wounds I will be getting, "I said sarcastically. "And secondly, I don't think you should be laying on my lap, considering you are a maiden Goddess."

Artemis's eyes shot open as she realized what she had done when she fell asleep. She blushed furiously and avoided my gaze.

"Sorry about that Percy," she said shyly. "Anyway, I will teleport us to Olympus now." She flicked her fingers again, and I am now in the middle of the throne room, looking at the Olympians, who seemed to be waiting for my arrival.

"Well, Perseus Jackson, I don't think you will be escaping again this time," Zeus said with a mischievous smile. The God of Sky flicked his fingers, and chains of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold wrapped me around, _again_, and pinned to the wall. I figured that the chains seemed to be enchanted with more elements when I once again, tried to escape from it. Pure electricity was coming out of them along with intense heat of fire that could only be coming from Hephaestus. The pain began to overwhelm my consciousness, but I bit my lips as hard as possible, trying to distract myself from the discomfort. Using a bit of my energy, I glanced over to my left and saw Hestia and Artemis, whose heads were bowed down, trying to avoid eye contacts with me. Meanwhile, The Big Three along with some other Gods looked at me with contentment.

As usual, Ares was looking delighted since he could tell the endless amount of pain I was undergoing from their tortures and was fighting for my consciousness. The pain began to cease after I stopped moving. My vision was fuzzy, but I could still clearly see that Zeus was sitting on his throne, beaming happily. _Probably the only smile that happened in his immortal life. _

"This time, Perseus," he said with amusement. "We will watch you struggle. The torture will continue unless you _gladly_ accept my offer. The other choice is to go to the Field of Punishment, where we will find the deadliest punishments that Hades could think of." Hades nodded in agreements.

I shook my head slowly at him, indicating that I would rather die as a hero than live unfaithfully as a coward. Zeus summoned his masterbolt and shook his head disapprovingly. I could see joy dancing in his eyes as pure electricity shot in my body. He always wanted to kill a son of Poseidon. I shrieked and yelled out in pain. Steam was coming out from my body as the energy burned through my shirts and flesh. I could feel my life draining out from my body. Reflections of my mother, Thalia, Nico, and my sister flashed through my mind. Somehow, I felt that the pain ceased. Either the thoughts about my friends and families cheered me up, or I was about to die by Zeus's hand, finally ending the tortures. My subconscious told me it was the latter one. When Zeus was about to give me a final blast and send me to straight to Hades, surprisingly, Artemis stood up from her throne and abruptly stopped Zeus.

"STOP IT FATHER!" I heard Artemis yelled. "What do you think you are doing? You will kill him eventually!"

"I gave him a chance already. He didn't choose wisely and this is what he deserves for choosing the wrong path! NO ONE DEFIES ME! NOT EVEN YOU, ARTEMIS!" Zeus bellowed. "Step aside daughter. I will give him a final blow with my masterbolt, and show him who is the _true _master of the world. I am sure Hades will welcome him to the Underworld."

"No father. Your ego had blinded you," Artemis said with a stern voice.

"Are you defying me as well?" Zeus said with an evil grin. "Very well, you will die with him as well."

When Zeus was going to blast Artemis along with Percy, the door busted open. Thalia and Raina were standing there, looking at Zeus with fury. _Thank you Thalia, for coming._

"My,my. Look we got here! Isn't this the great Daughter of Zeus," said Athena amusingly.

"He is not my father!" Thalia yelled in indignation. Sparks of electricity came out of her body under her rage, which forced Raina to back away from her. The room was awfully quiet at the point where the sound of needle dropping would be heard without delay. "_HOW_ dare he torture my friend as an entertainment!"

They spotted me on the wall, chained up with bronze and gold. They ran toward me, and I saw Thalia took out her hunting knife and covered it with electricity. She tried to slash the chains to break me free, but was rebounded by the power of the chains. She looked helplessly at Artemis, hoping that she would help me. Fortunately, she walked up to me and chanted some Greek spell silently. With a snap of her fingers, the chains faded away from my body.

"What happened to you Percy!" Raina cired.

"Um...I am fine. This is just another normal day for Percy Jackson. I got chained up and fried. Artemis saved me from the final blast" I said sarcastically. "Let's try to get out of here first."

I struggled to stand up on my feet. Luckily, Thalia gave me a lift and put my left arm around her shoulder, and her right arm around my waist, supporting me while we attempted to walk out peacefully.

"Not so fast," Ares said. Then I figured that we were surrounded by the Gods within a circle . Nonetheless, Artemis was on our side this time. She, too, had enough with Zeus's ego and cockiness and decided to fight with us. With a Goddess at our side, it immediately boosted our morale. "This time you _will _not escape."

I pointed at Ares and laughed, despite being in a sticky situation. "Don't you remember what happened to you when you tried to stop me last time?" I said, still trying to contain my sarcastic laughter. "I won't be talking if I am in your position. A War God got defeated by a demi-god, twice in fact, how humiliating was that? If I were you, I would jump into Tartarus and never show my _pathetic _face." I spat it out. I had enough with all the Gods. _Well, except for Hestia, and now Artemis._

The War God was not gratified with my comment when I noticed the ferocious look over his face. His face was deep red, certainly was embarrassed of himself. He flicked his wrists and summoned his spear. Without further talking, he leaped toward me with an incredible speed, but not as fast as Artemis. I drew my Riptide quickly and deflected his powerful blow. The force consisted in his spear made me lose my grip as I saw my sword, flying across the marble floor of the throne room. I was drained from the torture, and without my weapon, I don't stand a chance against the other Gods. _Great, my survivability went from zero to none._ I thought bitterly. Ares took his chance and jabbed with his spear again. This time, Thalia jumped in front of me and blocked the strike with Aegis. She too couldn't withstand the force behind it and glided ten feet back from the place where she stood.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia looked at me. "Do something! I will take care of Raina."

As I saw Zeus got up from his throne, walking at us nonchalantly, as if he had all the time in the world, which no doubt he had. _I have to stall Zeus for the others_, I thought briefly. A brand new power flew into my veins as I saw my friends fighting for me. I could feel that my pen returned back to my front pocket, so I reached in and uncapped it and stood in an unorthodox fighting position, waiting for Zeus to strike. Poisonous green flames enveloped my sword, and was making scary hissing sounds as the flames dripped to the ground. Zeus was stunned when he saw my flaming sword but quickly shook it off by sending a lightning bolt at me, but I deflected it with my sword and shot it back to him. He seemed to be surprised as he sidestepped, avoiding his own attack. I thrust my sword at him with all my might. I understood clearly that I had no chance fighting against the King of God. In contest of power, his godly abilities will overcome mine, and in terms of endurance, his godly stamina will last longer than mine. But for my friends, I had to try.

There is a three way battle now, where Thalia and Raina were fighting against Ares, Artemis fighting against Apollo, and Zeus fighting against me, and the rest were watching this intense battle. Demeter summoned some cereal and began eating while Dionysus had a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Poseidon looked rather contradicted. Percy wounded their pride by rejecting godhood, so he must receive the necessary punishments, but at the same time, he didn't want Percy to die. Artemis was dominating the battle against Apollo by her swiftness. Stains of ichor flew out from the silver circle that Artemis made, by spinning her silver hunting knife in an incredible speed. Thalia and Raina were struggling against Ares. Ares seemed to be toying around Raina as he realized that Raina was the weaker one from the two. The sight of showing disrespect attitude toward my sister made me snapped. As a result, I took it all on Zeus. A mini hurricane assembled when Percy unleashed his power and blew Zeus away with a gust of wind.

Taking my chance, I leaped forward and jabbed my sword into his ankle which golden blood of God came pouring out. He yelled in pain and agony, shaking the whole Olympus.

While Zeus was injured, I took this chance and charged at Ares, which immediately tipped the scale. Fighting with Thalia was as natural as breathing underwater for me. We trusted each other with our lives, and we always watch each other's back. When I charged forward, Thalia will try to flank Ares from the sides, performing hit-and-run tactics, which annoyed Ares thoroughly. Under the influence of anger and impatient, Ares started to make rash decisions. Soon, the fight against Ares was in our favor. Once he was distracted by Thalia, I summoned a ball of Greek fire before I chuck it at him. It was too late for him to dodge when he realized as he instantly crumbled to the ground when the ball of fire hit him square in the chest.

During the intense fighting, I totally forgot about Zeus, who was still wide awake, observing the battle carefully, as if he was the cheetah and we were his pray. He saw his opportunity and striked before I realized who he was going for. "NOOO!"

A powerful blat of energy hit Raina, and she flew backward and landed on her face, instantly showed no sign of life. My stomach twisted at the sight of my sister's death. Tear drops were flooding out from Thalia's eyes, and Artemis just glared at Zeus. I hugged her dead body tightly, afraid that I will lose her forever. But, it was too late. Three golden flashes appeared before my eyes and took her body away from me, taking away my only tie to the mortal world. The Fates had claim her soul. I tried to control my emotion, but sadness and resentment took over me. I was covered in green flames once again, and the flames in my eyes were now flickering. But instead of letting go all my anger like previous times, I chose to do something different this time. I got up to my knees and raised to my full profile. All the Gods instantly stepped away from, evading from the immense amount of heat that I was radiating. No one stopped me when I made my way to Zeus. All of them had a terrified looking expression planted on their faces. I studied all the Gods and Goddess one by one. Whenever I met their eyes, they would either look elsewhere or flinch.

Lastly, I focused my stare on Zeus. My flaming eyes met his blue ones. I felt anger boiling in me, wishing that I had the power to eradicate him. After all, _he_ did killed Raina.

"Zeus, you will regret what you had done today to my sister and friends," I said calmly. I learned this technique from Octavian: Sometimes, the calmer you are, the scarier you are. "I will do anything to bring down Olympus due to your cockiness and your pathetic ego. I will be back. And the next time I'm here, you will be begging for my mercy. I promise."

Zeus was so shock that he was speechless. He couldn't imagine that a hero of Olympus formally declared the war.

I walked back to Thalia and grabbed her by the wrist, signaling her to leave.

"Artemis," I said. "You may come with us if you want. After all, you made enemies on Olympus tonight. Besides, is it a smart thing to serve a _tyrant_?" Percy spat the last word out with a disgusted tone.

Artemis shook her head and followed us. Just when I thought that everything was over, Thalia shouted my name out loudly.

"PERCY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Thalia cried.

The hair behind my neck tickled to respond to the immeasurable amount of energy that approached me silently from behind. I turned around in time to see a gigantic electricity ball flying at my direction. I smirked and realized that Zeus tried to backstab me, and there was no way to avoid my death this time. The Fates saved me once, and they won't do it again.

"Thalia! Artemis! Run! I will find y-" I couldn't finish the sentence. The lightning struck me on the chest as I was tossed into the air, landed hard in front of Zeus's throne. I smiled and closed my eyes. _Raina._

The weird thing was that I didn't register any pain at all. Maybe that was the feeling to be dead. Hours later, I opened my eyes and realized that I was in a dark room. A voice spoke in my head.

"Perseus Jackson, I have been watching you the whole time. And I think you are the _one."_

**A/N: AHHH, so it is a cliff hanger :) Sorry, I won't update for at least three days. I want to read House of Hades *evil laugh*. I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter, but you can start guessing ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's boring, but trust me, it will become interesting later on. Drop down a review, and I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan, author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Percy Jackson Heroes of the Olympus.**

**A/N: Hey guys :) So it had been a busy week for me. To sum it up, it's just chaos. I had a lot of tests and stuff to do. I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible, so it might not be as good as it used to be, really sorry about that. Also, I was reading House of Hades, so that might be the other reason. This chapter might be boring for some of you because I will be talking about Annabeth. I need to explain some stuff as well :) Since the chapter got too long, I will break it up again. Anyway, I am looking for someone to beta my story. As you can see, my story has a lot of grammar issues, and I hope to improve my writing as well. So if you want to beta my story, just pm me, thanks :3 Here is chapter 4.0 - enjoy~ Please drop down a review. Criticisms are welcome, but no flames please.**

**Hunter792- Nah, I got a better plan :) Just wait.**

**The Toast Ninja - Good to know that you like the story :) Also, it's not Chaos. haha.**

**ShatteredStar0508- Haha, thanks for reviewing. Anyway, Raina's dead :( But she will be inside Percy's heart 4ever :3**

**Chapter 4.0**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat in the hotel room, staring at the sea that located behind of the hotel. I thought about how lovely my life was, and how peaceful it was because I didn't need to deal with all those chaos in the demi-god world. The best part was that I got a new boyfriend. He was ten times smarter than my ex, Percy Jackson. Percy always asked stupid questions, and he was _so_ oblivious all the time.

I had been giving him numerous hints for him to ask me on a formal date, but he was too dense to understand it! He didn't understand how much I loved him. How dare he hung out with a mortal girl called Rachael without informing me. Thank the Gods, she is Apollo's Oracle, which meant that she couldn't date anyone. Percy always claimed that Rachael was only his friend, but I was pretty skeptical about that. _Whatever, I finally found true love, and I should forget about that seaweed brain._ However, the thought of my current boyfriend made me felt empty, hallow. I started to question my own judgments, but a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts abruptly.

**"**Hey, love, do you want to go out for dinner?"

I clenched my fists tightly and gritted my teeth. To be honest, I was sick of all those name callings such as love, sweetheart, and darling. To hide my frustration, I answered him as sweetly as possible.

"Sure! Give me a moment, darling. I needed to shower and get dress first. I am sure that you don't want a stinky girlfriend," I said to my boyfriend, Michael, jokily.

"Haha. Well, take your time" Michael said, smiling at me. "Just call me when you are ready, and I will pick you up."

He left my room shortly after planted a kiss on my cheek. I undressed myself and stepped in the shower. Water ran down my body, and I continued on previous thoughts. I felt loved again after breaking up with Percy months ago. As a child of Athena, I was sure that I didn't make any mistake or poor judgments in the past relationship, _or _did I? Indeed, Percy's life as a demi-god was dangerous than other people, but was it worth it? Was it worth it to dump him for a mortal? I knew Percy since I was twelve, and we been on numerous quests throughout our demi-god lives. When I was kidnapped by Atlas, along with Artemis, Percy traveled across the country and risked his life just to save me. After the second Titan war, he rejected Godhood, reason being that he wanted to stay with me. His familiar sea green eyes and that messy rat nest hair still danced around in my head. _I truly missed him._ I pushed that thought away and reminded myself that I had a fantastic relationship with Michael, and I can finally enjoy having a peaceful life, with no monster attacks. _But Percy and you went through so many things together! He is handsome, powerful, and selfless. Who will be your ideal boyfriend, if Percy did not fit the requirements? _The subconscious part of my head protested. "_No Annabeth,_ I told myself. "_Focus! Forget about Percy. He probably moved on to another girl already."_

I stepped out of shower and looked at the clock. _Holy Zeus, I spent an hour already, I better hurry up before Michael gets all cranky over me._ I chose a grey dress that enhanced my grey eyes. The tightness of the dress, showed off my athletic figure from all the training that I did in Camp Half-Blood. I quickly put on some lip gloss, making my lips sparkle under the glow of the light, and perfume that Aphrodite gave me a while ago.

I looked at the time, and it was seven already. I knocked on Michael's room, informing him that I was ready. He opened the door, and I saw his mouth opened widely. _Close your mouth, fool_, I thought, but a proud smile still managed to form on my face.

"So, how do I look?" I asked with a soothing voice, while leaning onto the door frame in a seductive way.

"You look beyond beautiful," he said dreamily.

"You don't looks too bad either," I said, stepping closer to him and rest my hands on his chest. "Let's get going before it gets too late."

He smiled and took my hand, which I accepted happily. His smile attracted me a lot when we first met, but now, I felt it to become plain, boring. His smile wasn't as remarkable as Percy's. Percy's smile contained a lot more sarcasm, which was familiar and special.

We walked down to the parking lots, and he took out the key for his car. A yellow Lamborghini appeared before my eyes. This was another reason that I chose Michael over Percy: He was rich.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, he parked the car and lead me in to a French restaurant. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I circled my arm around his waist automatically.

Percy was more muscular than him, and more fit as well. Whenever Percy put his arm around me, a warm and comfortable sensation will craw through me. However, Michael was not the case. He was the complete opposite of Percy.

"Hey, you ok?" Michael asked, frowning a bit?

"Yea, I am fine," I lied.

"Alright then, cheer up. You were frowning and making weird expression." Michael said worriedly. "Anyway, I made a reservation, so shall we?."

I was completely distracted by my thoughts, so I didn't notice that we reached the restaurant. I smiled and held his hand as the waitress took us to our seats.

"So mind telling me what you were thinking, sweetheart?" Michael asked with care.

"It's nothing, trust me. I just blanked out. Simply got distracted." I insisted and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Alright, I trust you. If you need something, just tell me. I will do anything for you," he said.

There was a long silence between us, so I thought about his last few words. '_I will do anything for you.'_ Will Percy do anything for me? I highly doubt that. He had a busy life, fighting monsters, and busy getting surrounded by all the Aphrodite girls because he was the hero of Olympus. _Another reason I dislike Percy: Too much attention._ Then, a hand reached over the table and lifted up my chin. I flinched backward quickly at the touch.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Michael asked nervously. "Are you sick?"

"Yes, Michael. I am sure I am." I snapped back at him.

He looked at me with sorrow, but didn't dare to speak. The rest of the dinner was awkward, which both of us chewed on our food silently, no conversation at all. I felt bad to snap at him because of my mood swings, but at the same time he was really getting on my nerves. I don't appreciate it when someone interrupts my train of thoughts. He should just stop asking unnecessary questions. _Why do I get so mad at Michael when he asked me stupid questions? How come I was never mad when Percy did it?_

After the meal, Michael took my hand, and we went back to the hotel. Yet, we still walked back silently. The sky wasn't dark yet, but I was sure that in an hour or so, it will become pitch black.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied. "But let's go quickly before the sun sets."

As we reached the beach, the touch of the sand reminded me of the coast of Camp Half-Blood: the place where Percy and I always snuck out after curfew. The smell of the sea and the cold breeze reminded me the time with Percy in Camp Half-Blood. I remembered him saying that the sea always calm him down. I tried to relax my tangled up brain by revel in the sea. However, the more I looked at the sea, I found myself the more I missed Percy. Pictures of his old but unique sarcastic smile came in my head. Memories of numerous quests and wars began to flash back at me. I began to question myself: _Why did I leave him?_

**Flash back**

During the war against Gaeia and the Giants, Percy and I fought at Greece along with Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. We successfully set aside our rivalries against the Romans, since we all have one common goal: Stop Gaeia from rising. Jason, Hazel, and Frank were from Camp Jupiter, as Piper, Leo were from Camp Half-Blood.

After retrieving the Athena Parthenon and saving Nico in Rome, the ancient Rome, from the twin Giants, Otis and Ephialtes, we traveled to the ancient Greece, and swore to protect the original Mount Olympus from the Giants. It was told that if the Giants managed to demolish the God's 'roots', which was the mountain itself, then the Gods would lose connection to the world and fade.

During the initial battle, Percy fought as if a demo possessed him when we were surrounded and overwhelmed by Gaeia's minions. He leaped, slashed, dodged, rolled, hacked, and continued slaughtering the monsters. Golden dusts of fallen monsters scattered all over him as the remaining ones looked at him with hatred and fear. I felt utterly proud to have him as my boyfriend. Hellhounds, hydras, empousa, and other ancient monsters that I never seen before were trying to take us down.

A flash appeared, and before I realized, a battle cry sprout from the body of monsters; It was the Minotaur that Percy had slew twice in his life: The first time was at the age of twelve, and the second time was during the battle of Manhattan when he was sixteen.

Seeing his 'best friend', an evil smirk merged out from the corner of his mouth when he walked to the half bull. As soon as the Minotaur locked eyes with Percy, smoke was coming out from his nostril, literally, as he recognized his old enemy.

"So, we meet again Beef Boy," Percy taunted, smiling at the nickname that he just gave him. "I will make sure you die _again_."

As if understood what Percy had said, the Minotaur charged at Percy immediately, but Percy simply sidestepped to avoid the fatal blow and drove Riptide into his leg. The monster yelled in pain, and buckled to the ground. _Same old stupid Minotaur. When is he going to learn his lesson? _

The ground shook fiercely when the axe with an omega looking design flew into the monster's hand. Percy smirked, probably thinking that this scene happened a year ago during the Titan War. I saw Percy dashed toward Minotaur and leaped onto his thigh, while impaling a dagger in his flesh. He then took out another one and climbed his way up by using the two daggers.

Minotaur was furious and tried to shake Percy off of him. However, the battle was close to an end as Percy reached its head and thrust his sword into the monster's throat. Minotaur exploded into golden dusts and went back to his home, Tartarus. Percy jumped down, kneeling on one knee, beaming at me triumphantly.

"Please, Percy," I said, while rolling my eyes. "No need to be proud, since you killed him three times already."

Percy shrugged and looked at me innocently. I decided to ignore him, so I turned around and saw my friends and hunters were fighting against the rest of the monsters. With their leader in Tartarus, they were scattered all over the place, running for their dear life.

Suddenly, the ground shook strongly, like a magnitude ten earthquake, when I heard a sound of horn. I looked around and saw all my friends. Some were panting on their knees, and some were laying on their backs, catching for their breath.

We all thought it was over, however, eight Giants appeared in front of us told me otherwise. _Great, eight Giants, one for each of us. _Each Giants marched toward us nonchalantly, as if they had all the time in the world, which was partially true, since without the Gods or Goddesses, we had no chance fighting against them. Unfortunately, luck wasn't with us, since Giants were meant to die by a God and demi-god's assistance. I looked around. _Nope, no signs of Gods. We are so screwed_, I thought. The Giant King, Porphyrion, lead the other seven Giants into the battlefield, the ground shook fiercely as they took each step. Each of them looked about twenty feet tall; the Olympians aren't even _that_ tall. Giants were meant to counter a specific God. For example, Otis and Ephialtes were meant to counter Dionysus/Bacchus, and Polybotes were meant to destroy Poseidon/Neptune.

"Surrender Perseus Jackson," the King of Giant bellowed with laugher. "You will never defeat us without a God at your side. As usual, the Gods are too selfish to help the demi-gods. I may spare your friends if you agree to come with us. Our mother has some _special _plans for you." The Giant said cheekily.

"Don't give up yourself, Percy!" I heard Jason, yelling across the field. "We will fight together, and die as a hero if needed. FOR OLYMPUS!" He then charged toward the Giants .

Internally, I felt glad to have my friends with me; I'm not alone in this. Percy took my hand and smiled at me.

"Just like old times?" he asked.

"Yep! Just like old times."

We charged the Giants at the same time. It looked like we had been fighting together for years, which was true, after all we gone through together. Percy and I understood and trusted each other during combat. He would be distracting the enemy up front, while I put on the invisibility New York Yankee cap that was gifted from my mother and flank from the side. We fought against Porphyrion, which in surprise, the Giant seemed to be bored. He was fending off Percy's attack with ease.

I slowly made my way behind the Giant, careful not to make any noise, and stabbed him behind the knees. It was effective, _or so I thought._ Golden ichor was coming out from his knee, which was a relief, but his wound instantly closed up as I pulled my dagger out. Porphyrion turned around and look at me with fury in his eyes. I shrieked when I saw him closing down at me, but I couldn't make my escape. I was paralyzed by his glare .

When he reached his hairy hand out to grab, Percy pushed me out of the way, while he did a backward summersault and landed few feet to my right. Before Percy could react, the Giant roared with anger and swiped Percy across the field, catching him off guard, and crashed into several trees. A gigantic crater was formed with white smoke swirling out of the center. Tears were coming out from my eyes as I saw my boyfriend took a blow that was meant for me.

From the smoke, I saw a figure stood up from his knee and walked out harmlessly. Percy. He stood there with his arms crossed when thirteen bright flashes broke through the atmosphere. _The Olympians are here! _I yelled out everyone's name and gestured them toward Percy. They all look dumbfounded when they saw the Gods, standing behind Percy. Some Giants flinched when they saw the scene, but Porphyrion smirked at them.

"Don't worry brothers," I heard the King Giant said. "We were made to destroy the Gods, and let us fulfill our job and make our mother, Gaia proud!"

Apollo healed Percy before he picked up Riptide from the ground, rejoining the fight. All the Gods were now fighting along with one of their demi-god children against the Giant. Except for Hazel, she was with Aphrodite and Demeter, since Hades was fighting at Nico's side. Artemis shot out volleys of arrows at Gration with Thalia on her left, doing the exact same thing.

Zeus, changed into his Roman form, Jupiter, and was now fighting against Porphyrion with his son, Jason. Pure lightning came out from Zeus's master bolt, but Porphyrion deflected it easily.

Percy made his way to Poseidon and took down Leon, a lion headed Giant, swiftly as Percy did a summersault over Leon, landed on his shoulder, and Poseidon summoned a water tornado out of nowhere. Percy drove Ripide into Leon's heart, as Poseidon thrust his trident into his throat with might at the same time. Disbelief was written all over the Giant's face, probably was shocked that he had to go back to Tartarus so soon. Percy jumped off of the Giant's shoulder and gave his father a smile. Percy was heading toward Artemis and Thalia as Poseidon headed to Hades and Nico, both struggling to defeat the Giant.

My mom and I were fighting against Enceladus, who was created to destroy Athena. My mom held her shield, Aegis, with her Celestial bronze spear in front of her. Enceladus seemed to understand all the plans that my mother would be using, which in this case, was not helpful.

I took a quick glance at Percy. He was now fighting side by side with Artemis and Thalia. Artemis continued to shoot silver arrows as Percy and Thalia fought the Giant in melee range. I saw sparks of electricity came out from Thalia's spear as she held out her shield Aegis, a gift from her dad. Percy wielded Ripride so fast that I could only outline the color of bronze engulfing his entire body. Blasts of lightning came down from the sky while a huge tidal wave formed behind Percy. Percy willed the wave to crash into Gration, making the Giant to stumble and collapse to the ground with a thump. The moment he stood up, he was greeted by a huge bolt of lightning, which electrified him thoroughly. Golden ichor flew out from his mouth before Artemis sent a silver arrow through his throat and send his essence back to Tartarus.

Artemis and Thalia decided to help Zeus and Jason, while Percy was roaming around the battlefield, looking for his friends. However, Enceladus took his chance and swiped me into the mountain when I was distracted by Percy's flawless swordsmanship. I immediately blacked out after making a hard landing against the ground. Wind was completely knocked out of me, and the last thing I heard before I pasted out was Percy's yell in rage.

**Third Person POV:**

When a loud scream traveled into Percy's ear, he quickly snapped his head to his right and saw the girl of his life collapsed to the ground, laying there motionlessly. The horror on his face soon morphed into anger and resentment when he desperately yelled out Annabeth's name. '_No one messes with my friend, no one,' _Percy thought angrily.

He calmed himself down and stood up, surveying the battlefield. Athena was now fighting against Enceladus alone and was badly needed assistance. Hades and Nico managed to take down Palla easily by cracking the surface and summon waves of skeleton warriors. Hermes fought against Hippolytus with the Stoll Brothers, Connor and Travis Stoll. He turned his caduceus into laser mode, where laser beams shot out from his staff, penetrating Hippoyltus's armor. Multiple holes formed on his chest plate. The Stoll Brothers was not equally as skilled as Percy, but they didn't need his help urgently. Zeus, Artemis, Jason, and Thalia battled against Porphyrion, who now showed no sign of cockiness. He had a hard time against the King of the Gods and the Goddess of Moon, along with two elite demi-gods. The other Gods and demi-gods had successfully taken down the rest of the Giants, so Percy decided to advance toward Athena.

"Lady Athena, need a hand?" Percy said teasingly.

"Yes, Perseus," Athen said impatiently. "If you haven't notice, this is not a good time for jokes."

Percy turned around and face the Giant as anger flashed in his eyes, which made the Enceladus flinched involuntarily.

"Perseus, good to see you here. Glad I can finally taste the blood of a son of Poseidon after killing the daughter of Athena," Enceladus bellowed with laughter.

"I won't be laughing if I were you," Percy said with an emotional tune. His green eyes were now dark and murderous. "I will soon send you to your brothers, so you can have a reunion with them."

"Don't get too cocky, Perseus," Enceladus gritted his teeth and said before he charged toward Percy and Athena with a club in his hand. "Your death will just be as painful as that daughter of Athena."

Wrong move. The mention of Annabeth triggered the demonic switch in Percy's brain. He was now a completely different person. Once the Giant approached with his club, Percy rolled and parried his strike. However, the force of the Giant was too much for him as he flew few feet across the field.

Luckily, Athena caught him before he landed on his head. He needed to end this quickly, so he could check on Annabeth. The thought of Annabeth gave him the power and confident to stand up again. He was willing to fight for his family, friends, and the Olympus.

Percy gave Athena an appreciative nod and soon gathered himself for the next strike. After all the fights, Percy was exhausted and didn't have more energy to summon his power. But the thoughts of Annabeth gave him the urge to continue fighting.

He let out his anger and made the ground shook violently and the sky churned grey as he charged the Giant again. Instead of parrying Enceladus's strike again and took the damage directly, he simply did a baseball slide and jab the Giant's ankle while sliding in between his legs. Enceladus cried out in pain and swung his club like a baseball bat, hitting Percy in his chest, knocking all the wind out of his lungs. Enceladus decided to give Percy a final blow to end the most powerful demi-god on Earth, but Percy never felt the pain.

Instead, when Percy opened his eyes, a spear that with sparks of electricity was embedded in the Giant's stomach as a silver arrow was stuck in his heart. Athena then walked up to the Giant and split his head with her spear, spiting her saliva over his dead body. Golden ichor splashed everywhere before Enceladus dissolved into golden dust and was sent back to Tartarus to join his siblings. Percy panted hard with his one hand on his knee and the other on the ground.

"Percy, you alright?" Thalia asked with worry in her voice as he embraced Percy tightly.

"Yea, thanks for coming," Percy replied with a weak smile on his face. He then turned to Artemis and attempted to bow. "Thank you Lady Artemis."

Artemis smiled at Percy before she flashed herself back to help Zeus and Jason. After a moment of sipping on a flask of nectar and munching on a square of ambrosia, Percy regained a decent amount of strength and got up to his feet. He made his way to Zeus, but his body tensed up when he saw the unpleasant scene in front of him.

Jason settled in a pool of blood unconsciously behind Zeus. That was it, Percy couldn't hold back his anger after watching two of his close friends getting hurt. His eyes flared up and gave Porphyrion a murderous glare that would bring nightmares to every monsters.

Despite being tired, Percy managed to summon a hurricane, an enormous one, and allowed his anger to take total control over him. Ground shook when the son of the earth shaker released his power. Cracks began to develop around Percy. Wind was only becoming stronger, picking up all the trees around him in the process. The sky darkened as black clouds covered up the sky slowly. Even Zeus cannot wield the clouds now, despite being the Lord of the Sky. Soon, rain was pouring down hard, and the sky rumbled louder when a bolt of lightning struck down a tree, instantly turning it into ashes. All the Gods backed away from Percy, afraid to get caught in the storm, as he advanced toward the King of God with an emotionless expression, and his eyes were now poisonous green.

Porphyrion started to back away when he saw Percy advanced in the eye of his own hurricane. Once he backed into a tree, he ripped the roots of it and picked it up before throwing it at Percy desperately. The wind caught the tree and blew it straight back to Porphyrion, only missing few inches. The Giant let out a yell and swung his club furiously at Percy like all his siblings did. Percy sidestepped and parried the blow, but got knock to his feet due to the intense amount power. Porphyrion saw his chance and leaped forward to Percy. He managed to roll out of the way as Porphyrion drove his club deep into the ground, inches away from Percy's head. Porphyrion picked up his club and was ready to strike Percy again, but was met by a blast of lightning, coming out from Zeus's masterbolt. The Giant stumbled backward, but regained his balance right away.

Porphyrion looked at Percy with rage and sent a blast of lightning toward him. Percy smirked, covering his sword with a thin layer of water, and positioned it in a certain angle, ready to deflect the strike. The energy returned back to the Giant as it hit him square in the chest. He let out a yell of agony and buckled to his knee.

"Not bad for a sea spawn," The Giant grumbled while spitting out golden blood from his mouth. "You will now taste the wrath of the Giant King!" He then stood up and charged Percy again, and surprised him. Percy flipped backward and crashed into the mountains. Zeus was furious as the sky rumbled loudly, and Porphyrion was smiling proudly. Zeus didn't want to witness another death of a demi-god. Just when Porphyrion thought he defeated Percy, a shadow staggered out of the smoke, and it was Percy Jackson, holding onto Riptide, looking murderous as green aura surrounded him entirely.

"W-What!" Porphyrion stuttered, and his mouth opened widely.

Percy gave him a wolfish grin, but his smile disappeared right away. "You know a body of water was underneath the mountain, and for your information, water decreases the impact." Without any other words, Percy charged and bounced off when Porphyrion swung his club. Zeus attacked the Giant from the left by summoning lightning bolts continuously.

Porphyrion turned around and glared at Zeus. "I guess I will kill you first, weakling!" Bad call for the Giant. As soon as the Giant turned around, Percy drew water out from the river and froze it in mid air, slowly becoming ice - spears. When Zeus saw it, realization showed on his face as he let out a small smile, but was knock off to his feet by the Giant.

Porphyrion grinned mischievously at Zeus and said, "I guess I will destroy you and take away your wife." Just when the Giant was about to end the life of the King of Gods, his eyes widened and dropped to his knee. He realized that numerous ice - spears were embedded in his back, and he saw Percy standing behind him, smirking. "I will destroy you, son of Poseidon. You will die painfully," Porphyrion said, but struggled to get up. _Oh, the irony._ Zeus walked up slowly toward Porphyrion, who was still dreaming about crushing Percy.

"Any last word?" Zeus said coldly.

However, the King of Giant bellowed with laughter. "You think that defeating me, my mother will not rise? Wrong!" Porphyrion said. "However, Perseus Jackson, I underestimated you. Serve me well for under estimating a sea spawn."

Percy raised his brow, glancing at the Giant with disgust.

"You destroyed my family, home, and friends." Percy snapped before he drove his sword deep into the Giant's throat, and Zeus shot a blast of lightning. Soon enough, the Giant dissolved into golden dust.

Percy collapsed to his knee and went unconscious, as he emptied out his remaining energy to fight the King of Giants.

**A/N: HAHA, I know you guys wanted to know what happened to Percy, but nope :) *laughing evilly* Anyway, if you want to beta my story, then pm me. Drop a review down, thanks! Until next time, have fun and take care!**


	6. Chapter 4 Cont

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan, author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Percy Jackson Heroes of the Olympus.**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the part 2 of chapter 4. It is shorter than the previous chapters, but it will finish the whole Annabeth POV. Thank you all for the follow and favorites, it means a lot to me. I uploaded 3 weeks ago and I have 82 followers. For a first fic, I am happy :) **

**However, I do not like to repeat myself. Yes I did took the idea from Falling, but I informed Aix before I started my fic, and he said he was fine about it. **

**To Drakon77 and a certain guest review: If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't want to hear you rant about this thing. You can scroll down in the review page and look at Aix's review. He said that he was ok with it. I also stated that it will be approach differently later on in the chapters**

**ShatteredStar0508 - Thanks :) Your story is pretty good as well :3 **

**Nouney: Yup its Pertemis. That was just a flashback, so don't worry :)**

**Enough of me ranting, here is part 2, enjoy. Remember, drop down a review please, no flames :) **

**Chapter 4.5**

**Annabeth's POV: **

I woke up shortly and frowned. Everything was gone, literally. Trees shattered all over the place, the Giants were gone, and there was a huge crack on the ground as I saw Percy laying dead in the center of the crater. I couldn't help but only cringe at the sight. Tears began to shred through my eyes when I saw my boyfriend's body. _How dare he die on me, leaving me alone in the world! _

Just when I was about to give up hope, I saw Percy let out a moan and stirred a bit. My Athena brain started to make connections to the cause of Percy's unconsciousness by scrutinizing my surroundings carefully.

"So, what did I miss," I asked Frank suspiciously.

It seemed that Frank was _so _shocked that his mouth was opened widely and couldn't form any words. He was speechless.

"D-Did P-Percy did that alone, by himself?" Leo stuttered, and I looked at him dumbfounded.

"What exactly happened, where are all the Giants?" This time, I turned to asked my mom since she was the calmest among all the Gods and Goddesses.

Apparently, all the Gods and demi-gods had trouble comprehend what happened in the last thirty minutes. Athena didn't seem to hear the question, so I decided to poke her in the arm to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth, didn't hear you. Anyway, the Giants are all gone now. Gaeia was close to be fully awake, but I see that our young Perseus managed to put a stop to it after you crashed into the mountain," Athena said, grinning lightly at Annabeth.

"I never knew Percy was _that_ powerful," Frank said incredulously. "I underestimated him. After you passed out, Percy, well, let's say that he became the Percy that we don't know. He summoned a gigantic storm, larger than the ones that Percy and Jason had ever created. The ground started to shake , as cracks started to appear from the ground. He took on Porphyrion by himself!" Frank shook his head again and muttered to himself, "he has unknown powers."

I stood up and gently walked toward Percy, who slowly stood up from the ground. I hugged him tightly and reassured him that I was alright, we were all safe. He grinned at me tiredly before he leaned against my body and passed out again.

After the war, I thought Percy and I would be able to enjoy our time, however, life as a demi-god was rough. Monsters were still roaming around the country, as Percy and I, along with some other old friends, were sent to kill them. Other than killing monsters, nothing interesting and exciting happened. _Fighting against Titans and Giants were nostalgic_. At least we had something intense to do, rather than killing those weak monsters, and most of all, I could see my boyfriend, slaughtering everything, and being the Hero of Olympus.

However, things were different now. Percy was now _boring_ for me. He wasn't the hero anymore. Ever since the war was over, I couldn't feel the ring of special around him. I felt like throwing him aside and find someone new. After all, he wasn't special anymore, and why should I waste time on him? Also, the way that Jason and mom described Percy during the war made me flinched involuntarily. _What if he loses control one day, and kill me?_ I couldn't trust him entirely, and if I told Percy that I wanted to end the relationship because I felt bored, he would probably destroy me under a split second. As a result, I planned on leaving him while he was on a quest.

I told Chiron that I wanted to go out to the mortal world for couple months, so I could take a break from the chaotic demi-god life. Before I left, I wrote a note and gave it to Malcolm, telling him to give it to Percy when he came back from the quest.

I skipped happily out of the border of Camp Half-Blood and looked at the big house one last time before I sprinted down Half-Blood Hill without looking back. I decided to visit my dad and step-mother first, who were currently in San Francisco. I chose to travel like a mortal this time, instead of consuming a Golden Drachma and summon the Gray Sisters, which were a trio of old women who shared a single eye and a single tooth. I waved for a Taxi and got a ride to John F. Kennedy Airport, ready to go home.

After five hours of flight, I landed at the San Francisco airport and called my dad. Yes, I know demi-gods were not suppose to use cell phones, since it telepathically delivered your demi-god scent to the monsters around you, and basically telling all the monsters that ' _Hey! I am free on the market! Come and kill me please!' _My dad was driving his old Honda Civic. He quickly got out of the car, which I located him right away.

"Annabeth, my girl, good to see you again!" my dad smiled at me and said. I could see tears piled up at bay, which deeply touched my heart.

"Yep, I missed you all as well," I replied to him happily.

"Let's talk on the way home, shall we?"

I nodded and greeted my step-mother after I hopped in the back of the car. As much as I hated, I still had to show some respect to my step-mom. She never loved me from the beginning, since she saw me as a troublesome teenage girl that brought monsters and bad fortune upon the family. I had to admit that I drew monsters in the house numerous times, but it wasn't entirely my fault, since my demi-god scent will attract the monsters nearby.

I told my dad and step-mom everything happened during and after the war against the Giants. I explained to them how we had to travel to the ancient land of Rome and Greece to fight the Giants that were meant to counter the Gods. I told them that the Gods came to aid in the last second and stopped the raise of Gaeia with us. I lied to them about the Gods defeating the Giants. It was Percy, who annihilated them with his anger. I still flinched when I thought about Leo's words.

Indeed, as Nico once said, Percy was probably the strongest demi-god that ever lived on Earth, and his words were proven right during the war. I completely skipped the part where I dumped Percy because I would only receive glares and questions from my dad. My dad really loved Percy. He thought of him as his future son-in-law, which somewhat disturbed me since we were only seventeen. I further told him the reasons I came back from Camp Half-Blood as I hoped to attend a boarding school near the Bay Area and live in the mortal world for a short period of time.

After the car drove in our garage, I dragged my stuff in the house and quickly took a shower when my parents were unpacking my suitcase. By the time I was done, my clothes were placed in my wardrobe neatly already with my pajamas on my bed. I quickly tucked myself under the blanket and exhaustion overcame me as I felt my eye lids grew heavier.

For the next few weeks, I went to the library everyday and read almost every single book in there. _Well, as a daughter of Athena, reading is quite easy for me. _One day after I came home, my dad told me that school would be starting next week. I felt excited and couldn't wait until that day. The last week of summer flew back quickly, and in a blink of an eye, it was Sunday already. '_Tomorrow will be a fun day for me,' _I thought happily and went to bed.

I got up early and readied myself to go to school. I was actually nervous, despite being a daughter of Athena, who should be thinking that mortal schools were a joke. I went to the front office and received my schedule from a teacher. First math, second literature, third Greek, fourth mythology, fifth marine biology, sixth architect. I took a look at my wrist watch, and realized I had twenty minutes before the first class, which was math. As a result, I decided to organize my locker and scout around the campus.

As the time gone by, I saw more students arrived, who were giving me weird looks since I was a new student. To evade the awkwardness, I simply walked to my first period classroom and quietly sat down in the first row. When the bell rang, students hustled into the classroom, and the boy who sat next to me caught my eyes.

He was about 5'10'' and had a honey color blonde hair. His sky blue eyes radiated strong determination and power, which made me drown in it for quite a while. I managed to force myself to look elsewhere because I didn't want to go into another relation yet, and I didn't want him to consider me as a creep either. However, it was really hard for me to avoid him. Unfortunately or _fortunately_ , we shared all the classes together.

Math went by quickly. Solving those trigonometry identities were as easy as pie, perhaps somewhat humiliating my intelligence. Literature was next, and it took forever for the class to end. We demi-gods all had dyslexia. Our brains were built to read ancient Greek. As a result, I felt dizzy and nauseous during the whole time as our teacher tried to analysis one of the William Shakespeare's master piece.

Speaking of dyslexia, my next class is Greek, which was perfect for me, since my brain could only read Greek. And as an usual Athena's children, I raised my hand and answered all the questions from the teacher, which earned me some strange looks of awes from multiple students.

During the mythology class, which was a piece of cake for me, the teacher asked us a question that made me snickered. Apparently, the teacher heard my laughter.

"Excuse me?" asked Ms. Dodd, my teacher. She was an old women who looked around 50. "What is your name?"

"Annabeth."

"Ok, Annabeth. since you have time to laugh, why don't _you_ answer my next question."

"um... Alright, I will give it a shot." I tried to act as nervous as possible, even though I would know all the answers already.

"Annabeth, why aren't Hades and Hestia one of the Olympians?"

A triumphant smile appeared across her ugly face. But what she didn't know was that Percy returned their thrones after the war against Gaea. To not make the matter more complicated than it needed to be and confuse the mortals, I decided to answer her question differently.

"Hestia, Goddess of Hearth, gave up her throne when Dionysus, God of wine, officially became an Olympian. She decided to yield because she doesn't want to start a civil war among the Gods," I said simply.

"What about Hades?" She asked challengingly, but I could see her face heating up.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades drew their domains once they managed to defeat Kronos the first time. Obviously, Zeus got the sky, Poseidon got the sea, and Hades got the underworld. Since Hades doesn't live on Olympus, therefore, he wasn't considered as an Olympian." I finished off with a smirk on my face, which earned an angry glare from Ms. Dodd, which she then cursed under her breath.

The last two classes were Marine Biology and Architect. The course of Marine Biology reminded me of Percy _so_ badly. _If he was here, he can probably sleep through the whole class, considering himself as a son of Poseidon._ It was a fairly easy class where we talked about sea animals and how they were on the edge of extinction.

My next class was the one that I looked forward for the most: Architect. Being the child of Athena, it was my dream to become one of the best architect in the world. However, I already considered myself as one of the greatest architecture already, since I was nominated to remodel Olympus, and the city of Manhattan after the Titan war. I was instructed to construct statues of each Gods and Goddess in various positions, and I remodeled the whole throne room as well. The opening for the roof and the constellation designs on the walls were all my idea. I was pretty impressed by my handy work when my mom gave me compliments as well as the other Gods and Goddesses.

However, I was late to the class, and the only seat that was left was right next to the cute boy in my math class and all the other classes. I blushed slightly and nodded after he gave me a small grin. _Remarkable one._ I wasn't brave enough to talk to him yet, but only had the courage to give him few glances when he was in class.

His smirks really attracted my heart. It was heart-warming but contained a bit of tease or perhaps sarcasm, but it wasn't like Percy's. His perfectly lined up teeth glittered under light when he smiled, and I was very sure that Apollo would be jealous of that. While he wasn't muscular like Percy, he was tall and healthy. His hair was tamed, unlike Percy's raven black 'rat nest'. His blue v-neck and jeans enhanced his sky-blue eyes, which literally made me sink in it for a while.

_'No, Annabeth, don't fall for the mortal,' _I told myself. '_You just wanted to relax a bit, and then you will try to make up with Percy again.'_

"So hey, I'm Michael," the boy said to me while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hi, Michael. I'm Annabeth!" I said, trying not to unleash my excitement and nervousness. The feminine side of me started to squeal and couldn't get over the fact that he just talked to me. _He looked so cute when he was nervous!_

However, as the days gone by, I cannot control my feelings anymore. I kept reminding myself that I am the daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite, but soon, I completely fell for Michael. Thoughts of his eyes, face, hair, flashed through my head like a projector. Soon, Percy's faces were completely out of my head.

In fact, I started to hate Percy due to the fact that he never really spent his time with me or even cared about me_. Percy never asked me formally to a date! _He was too busy _flirting _with other girls who admired him as the Hero of Olympus. Mostly the Aphrodite girls. Whenever they saw him, the girls would start bashing their eyelashes and gave him seductive smiles, which made me jealous because of the attention he was receiving.

Michael was calm and charming, unlike Percy in many different ways. Percy, his mood swings, drove me crazy all the time, and he was also a very oblivious person. Finally, one day, Michael decided to ask me out.

After months of school, Michael and I began know each other more. I had a serious crush on him since the first day of school, and I always dreamed to be his girlfriend. _Percy? Absolutely not! Why should I waste my time on a former Hero of Olympus! _I wanted to find out if Michael had the mutual feeling, but whenever I thought about that, my face would heat up from my embarrassments.

A project was assigned for our architect class, and we had to create a smaller version of the Athena Parthenon, which I was really familiar with since my mom was the Goddess of Wisdom.

Michael decided to pair up with me for the project, which made me shriek like an Aphrodite girl mentally. I could finally talk about architect with someone who understood the subject thoroughly unlike Percy, who was so dense and didn't care about my hobby. Whenever I tried to talk architect with him, he would remain silence until I finished, which made me felt like as if I was talking to a wall the whole time. Sometimes, he would just cut me off because he didn't understood what I was _babbling_ about. But the main reason was probably because of working with Michael, but I would deny that, for now.

Slowly, my feelings toward him was out of control. His face would appear in my head whenever I tried to think, sleep, or do anything else. His soul seemed to possessed me fully.

After few days, before I left his apartment for the project, he surprised me with a question.

"Hey.. um... Annabeth." Michael stuttered. He looked really cute when he was nervous.

"What's up?"

"So...Do you have time for dinner?" He asked hopefully. "I mean, if you don't want to, then it's fine." He quickly added the last part sheepishly.

I was literally yelling, bouncing inside my heart. I couldn't believe that he just asked me on a date. I was very happy, therefore, a no would not be my answer.

"Why, yes!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Alright." He got up and offered me his hand, which I took it happily.

Over the course of a month, something had changed drastically. He was no longer the Michael I knew. He was sloppy, not caring enough, etc. Somehow, I regretted that I liked him, and _Hades, _even date him. Comparing him to Percy, Percy would be a God, and Michael would just be a mortal.

My mind was a mess. To calm myself down and think rationally, I walked up to the beach and sat down, listening to the waves and enjoying the sea breeze. Soon, my thoughts drifted back to Percy...

**End Flashback**

"Hello Annabeth? Earth to Annabeth?" Michael said, waving his palm in front of me.

"Please cut that off." I snapped back at him. Instantly I regretted my decision. I saw hurt expressed deep in his eye while he looked at me with sorrow.

My feelings toward Percy was the same after all. Despite being the seaweed brain he was, I still loved him. Although I probably broke his heart severely, I would do anything to fix my mistakes. I was ashamed myself to be a daughter of Athena. My fatal flaw shaped the relation that I was in now. I abandoned Percy because of my pride.

"Michael I have to tell you something." Deciding to change the topic. "Do you know who I truly am?" I asked him. I never told him that I was a demo-god, a daughter of Athena. I decided to keep that information as a secret.

"No." He replied sadly. "Whenever I tried to ask, you will always snap at me or change the topic."

"I'm sorry." I replied. "I didn't want you to know until now. I am a demi-god"

His eyes widened in shock with his jaws dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe that he was dating a mysterious person for a month, nor could he fathom that I was a demi-god.

"So why are you telling me this now?" He asked.

"Because... I want to go back to my demi-god world... and... go back to my ex..." I whispered the last part quietly.

"YOUR WHAT?" Michael asked furiously. "Am I not good enough?"

My tempered started to rise. "Yes, I want to go back to my ex. I cannot withstand your sloppiness." I said, anger clearly showed in my voice. "To answer your question, you are not even half as good as my ex."

"Oh yea? Tell me about him" He said challengingly.

"He was the twice come Hero of Olympus. He saved the world twice; First from Kronos, second from Gaea." I replied with pride.

"How could you... do this to me!" He practically yelled at me. "Was I just a stepping stone or a punching bag! For you to grief over your ex, who dumped you?"

"He didn't dump me. Quite the opposite actually. I dumped him months ago but now I regretted my decision." I said, not showing any sorrow in my tone whatsoever.

"And now, you are going to do the same like you did to your ex?" Michael said incredulously.

"Hm.. not bad Michael. Your interpretation is flawless." I replied with a smirk.

"Ok, just leave me now." He spat. "I don't want an unfaithful girlfriend either!" He literally yelled the last part out. Without other words, I got up from the ground and stormed away from him, leaving him sobbing on the beach.

I quickly walked back to my room and gathered all my accessories. I grabbed the photo of Michael that sat on my night stand and threw it across the room, smashing it entirely. Walking out the hotel lobby, I then tossed a Golden Drachma in the middle of the street.

I chanted something in Greek, and soon, my ride was here. _They Grey Sisters. _

I opened the side door and enter the car.

"Camp Half-Blood." I said.

"Young demi-god, I smell." One of the sisters said.

"NO, give me the eyes you stupid!" The other one screamed.

Before things could gone worse, I interfered the conversation by speaking in a high pitch voice.

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD PLEASE!"

It was a lot of work to get them on task. After about hours of bumpy ride, I finally reached my destination. Just when I was about to get off, one of the sisters grabbed my arm.

"**War... Betrayal... Demi-gods... Primordials..."**

"What?" I looked back at her confusingly, but she looked equally as confused as I was.

"Nothing girl. Go on."

I got out of the car, feeling a chill went down my spine. But the sight of Half-Blood Hill blew the thought out of my way. I hiked up on top of the hill and had a bird eye view of the camp. It looked amazing, and I truly missed this place. I hoped that Percy was in the camp, so I could apologize to him.

_Camp Half-Blood, here I come!_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter:) I know it's boring, but trust me, things will be getting more epic xD. Next chapter should be up around next week, sorry for late updates guys. Anyway, drop down a review and no flames please. Until next time, take care :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan, author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Percy Jackson Heroes of the Olympus.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So a lot of you wanted to know what happened to Percy, so here it is. Thanks for all the reviews. I think a lot of you guys wanted Annabeth to die xD. I apologize for a short chapter. It is only about 2.9k :(( I didn't really have time. A lot of things are going on for me, so I am trying to find ways to continue on the story. Also, thank you for all your support! I posted this 3 weeks ago, and now I have 99 followers (Why not 100... .) Drop down a review, and no flames please. **

**DualStarduster- LOL nope, it's not Chaos. :)**

**Iskandar06- Don't worry about the same plot. Just read. From now on, it will be pretty different. :) **

**The Toast Ninja- Here you go :3. Thanks for liking it!**

**Chapter 5**

**Thalia's POV**

I couldn't comprehend what happened in the past five minutes. First of all, I saw my cousin, Raina, got blasted by my father's masterbolt and I guessed she had a one way trip to Tartarus. Then, the room went dark as Percy unleashed his anger. I shivered from the power that radiated under his rage. His sea green eyes were covered with hatred and resentment as the green flames stacked up before his eyes. The aura was powerful enough to stun all the Gods and Goddess in shock. _Note to self, never get on Percy's bad side, or else bad things will happen_.

Percy maneuvered to Zeus calmly. The tension was only increasing, as if the silence before the storm. From my past experiences, I always saw Percy as a weakling. Being the daughter of Zeus, I thought I would be able to smash that sea spawn easily, but I was _so _wrong.

If I was in Zeus's position, I would rather run away than face Percy's wrath. I thought Percy was planning to do something crazy again like summoning a tidal wave or a massive hurricane, which would be a dangerous move by him. Before I could stop him from doing something stupid, it was too late.

He declared war on Olympus, for his family and justice for his friends. I didn't know how that would end up, but I had to admit his bravery. This time the Gods were being ridiculous and had crossed the line. Zeus's ego was getting bigger and bigger, and eventually someone has to step up.

Percy then walked by and dragged me by the wrist. Just when we were about to exit out the throne room, the skin on my neck tickled a bit. All my hair stood up from the strong energy that was approaching to us swiftly.

However, it wasn't aimed at me. The lightning was meant for the new threat of Olympus. It was too late for me to warn him because by the time he realized, the lightning had struck him hard in the chest.

Once the bolt of lightning made contact with Percy, he immediately disappeared from my eyes. With tears streaming down my eyes, Artemis grabbed my wrist and quickly flashed both of us to a safe place.

We landed on a rock near the beach. It was pitch dark and completely quiet as the moonlight shined on the beach. However, the color of the moon was dim, and I looked at my mistress, who sobbed quietly beside me. Tears rolled down quietly from her eyes before I embraced her tightly.

I knew Percy stood a place in Artemis's heart. She admired him a lot, and indeed, Percy was different from all the men, especially Orion. Percy was a real man as Artemis recalled. No man would hold the sky up for a woman nor would he sacrifice himself to ensure the safety of his friends.

"So why did you flash us here, my lady? And what are we going to do now?" I asked cautiously.

Artemis stopped sobbing after a while, but her eyes were really puffy and red. "An hour ago, Percy and I were here talking." Artemis said quietly. "He told me that he had chosen his path, and no matter what happened, he will not accept godhood."

"My lady," I began. "You still don't understand Percy, don't you. When he made up his mind, nothing is going to change his decision." I said softly to her.

"Why will he not accept godhood then? I understood why he rejected the first time because of that Annabeth girl," Artemis said. "But what about now? I mean, that girl _dumped_ him" Artemis said disgustingly.

"W-WHAT! ANNABETH DUMPED PERCY?" I couldn't fathom the information that Artemis gave me. "How did you know?" Clearly, anger was rising from my chest as my tone became harsher.

"Well, he told us when we Gods, um, 'invite' him to Olympus the first time" Artemis said with guilt. "The time when we tortured him," Artemis mumbled the last part under her breath.

I shook my head disapprovingly. I couldn't believe that Annabeth would do such thing to Percy. They looked lovely together, and it was the only time that I could feel happiness from her, ever since she was twelve. _Why did she dump Percy?_ I asked myself. Artemis, as if reading my mind, answered the question in my mind.

"She dumped Perseus because she thought that Percy's life was full of chaos, which was true, but that wasn't the main reason. Her pride overtook her because the war was over and Percy was no longer the Hero of Olympus anymore. She realized that there was no point to waste her precious time on an _ordinary_ demi-god. However, what shocked me the most was the fact that she chose a _mortal _over Perseus!" Artemis finished furiously.

"Why were you so angry all of a sudden, my lady? Is it something about Percy?" I asked skeptically. I thought I saw Artemis blushed under the moonlight, but her face immediately morphed back into anger.

"Because he is my friend, and to be honest, I am sick of my father's ego as well." Artemis said, trying to cover up her blush, but failed miserably.

"Or, maybe you have feelings for my cousin, but you don't want to admit it." I said cheekily as Artemis gave me a death glare.

I snickered and thought about Artemis's reaction when I talked about Percy. It seemed to me that she got nervous when I talked about Percy. I was pretty sure I saw a blush from her. _Wait, does my lady like Percy?_ I quickly shook the thought off of my head and reminded myself that she was a maiden Goddess, and she would kill any men on sight, well except for Percy. I looked up again and saw Artemis was staring straight at the sea.

"You know, Perseus told me that the sea always calm him down. I guess he was right." Artemis whispered. "I hope he was here with us now."

We sat there for an hour, enjoying the breeze and the sound of the wave hitting the shore. Artemis rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep from exhaustion of crying. My thoughts drifted back to Percy. Images of him floated in front of me.

I remembered the day we met, and the quest to save Artemis. To be honest, I thought he was another annoying son of a Poseidon at first, for example, Orion.. However, his courageous during the quest proved me otherwise.

During the fight against the Titan, Atlas, Percy sacrificed himself by holding up the sky, so Artemis could dual Atlas. Who would do such a thing? The selfless boy had grown into a man, yet his fatal flaw still withstand.

Two years after the quest, I joined the hunters, and a war against the Titan, Kronos, began. A battle at Manhattan was fought for three days. Percy, being the leader of the Olympus army, lead all the demi-gods to protect the city and held off waves of monsters that attacked ceaselessly. He knew that it was an impossible fight, yet he still strongly believed and fought against the odds.

On the third night, he defeated Kronos, and ended the war once and for all. _These were some nostalgic memory. _However, was it fair to torture the Hero of Olympus? After all he had done for the Gods, he deserved nothing more than having a peaceful life. The thought of that made my anger boiled. I couldn't believe the Gods thought that Percy humiliated them by rejecting Godhood, well, twice. _My dad's ego was too damn big_. _Someone needs to teach him a lesson by kicking his ass_. Without myself knowing, sparks of electricity shot out of my body and Artemis bounced to her feet.

"Ow! Thalia, what was wrong with you!" Artemis said angrily as I accidentally shocked her awake from her sleep.

"Sorry my lady, it was Percy. I was thinking about him, and the ways that the Gods treated him were not fair." I sighed.

"I have to agree with you. Although I sided with Zeus in the beginning, I saw how his pride had blind him, so I chose to go against him. I never wanted to hurt Percy because I-"

"It's ok Lady Artemis, I am sure that Percy will understand." I cut her off and confronted her. "Besides, if he knew that you cared about him, I am sure that he will forgive you." I grinned widely.

Artemis punched me hard on the shoulder and glared at me. "I do not have any feelings toward Perseus Jackson, Thalia. If you say that one more time, you will regret that you were born."

I stuck my tongue out and shrugged. "Ok,ok, my lady. Don't need to be so moody about it." I said. "Also why was your face red. Never mind, don't answer that. I don't want to die yet. Now let's get out of here before the other Gods find us."

Artemis nodded and flicked her fingers. We were flashed into a room that I didn't recognized. The room was dark, yet a strong and ancient aura radiated from the man who stood before us

The man wore a grey robe but had his hood on. He flicked his fingers and summoned two chairs out of nowhere, and gestured us to seat without questioning. Authority fused from him, giving us no room to question. I looked at Artemis confusingly, but judging from her expression, she had no idea what happened as well.

"So where are we?" I asked carefully to the stranger.

Ignoring my question, the man pulled off his hood and answered. _Hades. _The man looked like Gandalf or Dumbledore, depends on your perspective. He had streaks of white tracing down from either side of his ears, and a beard tangled down from his chin to waist height He seemed so, _peaceful _to me_._

"Good to see you Artemis and Thalia Grace. Your friend Perseus Jackson will be here soon. He had some _unfinished _business to complete."

**Percy's POV**

Dark. Dark was the only word I could come up with. I seriously didn't think that Field of Punishment would be pitch dark. I would imagined it as the River of Fire flowing down from one side and sounds of screaming would collide through the air. _Where am I?_

My body was aching, literally all my muscle was burning like fire. All I could remember was the lightning bolt that hit me square in the chest. After that, I thought I heard a voice in my head then my body went limp.

"So Perseus, you feeling better?" The same voice that I heard spoke in my head casually again.

"I guess so." I returned with the same tone. "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want from me? Are-" I began to fire numerous questions at the voice but was cut off before I could finish.

"Woah there Perseus, slow down. I see you are a curious boy. I like it." The voice said amusingly. "To answer your first question, you are in your mind, duh! For your second question, I am Chronos, the first Lord of the Time." The Primordial God finished.

"Uh...Should I bow to you or what? You know, I would like to, but I don't think I would be able to do it under this condition." I replied, not knowing exactly what to do.

To my surprise, the God chuckled lightly.

"Perseus, you truly are different. No, you don't need to bow to me. First, I don't like formality. Second, I don't think you will be able to do so." Chronos said cheerfully.

"Wow, you are truly a _different _God." I said, being slightly sarcastic.

"Yes, Perseus, and I love your sarcasm as well." he said while laughing. "Anyway, don't move and close your eyes. I will teleport you to my realm, and I will explain everything to you."

Within seconds, I landed on a hard solid surface. The pain shot through my back before I blinked several times to regain focus. I pushed myself up and took note of the surroundings.

It was dark but with few green torches that sparkled the room. A hooded figure stood before me, and I could only guess that it was the Lord of the Time. His appearance stilled reminded me Gandalf in the mortal movie, Lord of the Rings I watched with Annabeth. _Why...Annabeth...why?_

He was now holding a time staff on his right hand, and an hourglass necklace hanging from his neck. His pupils were gold as well, just like Kronos. But the power that Chronos radiated consisted of positivity and just.

"Ok, so Perseus. Let's began, shall we?" Chronos asked. "Sit." he demanded before flickering his finger and summoned two chairs, facing each other. I nodded slightly and sat down across the God.

"Perseus, we saw your courageous move against the Gods, even Chaos was impressed. You had influenced the behavior of the Gods for the past few years. Yet, you will be doing it again this time." he said. "But, this time, you have the help of us, Primordials."

My eyes widened in shock. "But...but... why?" I stuttered out my words. "I mean, aren't the Olympians your great grandsons? Why will you help me instead of them?"

"Well, as you can see, Zeus' ego is getting out of control. It was your choice to become a God, but instead he got butt hurt and interpreted the wrong way." Chronous said simply. "Therefore, someone needs to step up, and you, Perseus, is the one."

"W-What? me?" I said incredulously. "I am just a demi-god. I only did it for friends, not for pride."

"Yes Perseus, that was very noble, but you do know that you are the most powerful demi-god, and we primordials will be backing you up."

"Um...I guess. As long I can save my friends from getting perish by Zeus. So what should I do now. You know... technically I _am _dead." I said.

"Don't worry about that. I froze the time before you the bolt of lightning approached you." Chronos answered my question as realization shot across my face. "Now, you will need a more powerful blade to fight. My dear friend Tartarus will explain it to you once you meet him."

"When is that?" I asked, still couldn't believe the fact that the Primordials were helping me.

"Chronos gave me an uneasy smile, and I knew something bad was about to happen.

"Now!" Chronos said before snapping his fingers, teleporting me to Tartarus. The same nauseous feeling shot back to me after I landed in the world's most toxic place.

I looked around the place and located the five rivers of the underworld. _The taste of fire wasn't that great. _I looked up and saw the familiar acidic clouds of Tartarus, floating few feet above my head. The ground was hard as rock, probably made out of obsidian. I looked across the horizon and saw exactly the same thing: endless obsidian platform.

In front of me was a gigantic house that was similar to the one of Hade's. It was pitch black with a silver colored gate in front of me. Judging from the look and the size of the house, I could only guess that it was the realm of Tartarus.

I took a step closer to the gate, then acidic fumes sprouted out from the wall. The thoughts of dying in Tartarus flashed away quickly, once I realized that it did no harm to me. However, the creepiest thing just happened.

"_Who are you, and why are you here?" _The voice in the fumes asked, which really scared me.

"Um... I am Percy Jackson, and I wish to speak to Lord Tartarus." I replied back politely.

Then, it went into an awkward silence where I stood in front of the gate, waiting patiently. After about ten minutes, the smoke appeared again and the same voice spoke to me.

"_Permission granted. Lord Tartarus is waiting for you."_

I quickly skidded across the hallway, hoping to leave the creepiest place on earth as soon as possible. Soon enough, a door appeared before me, and it opened silently once I reached it.

In the middle of the room, a figure with all black sat with crossed legs. His right hand was toying with a hellhound's skull and occasionally, purplish colored flames would sprout from his left palm. It was a completely different kind of fire. _It wasn't like the Greek fire that I possessed_.

Without turning his back and face me, the figure spoke in a low and ancient tone.

"Well Perseus, Chronos told me about your visit. Before we start, I must explain some miscellaneous things to you. From what I heard, you have a lot of questions, young one." The figure spoke. And I could only guess that it was _Tartarus._

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Haha, it's not Chaos. Anyway, next chapter should be out either sometime this week or maybe next week :( Thank you guys for reading it, really appreciate it. Drop down a review if you can. Until then, see ya next time, take care.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan, author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Percy Jackson Heroes of the Olympus.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just rereaed my chapter 5 and found a lot of typos... yah... Sorry about that. Therefore, I will make it up in this chapter. This chapter is a lot longer than the previous one :) It will take me longer time to upload now, since school is getting really busy for me :( Please don't hate me if you don't like how it turned out xD. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and drop down a review please. **

**To that guest review who kept posting flames: Uh, don't like it, don't read it. If you really hate it, why are you still reviewing once I post a new chapter? Isn't this contradicting? lol? I honestly don't care about your opinion at all. Post more if you like it. I don't give a damn about it.**

**BladeCraft: haha nope, Percy is not getting any power. You will see in this chapter :) **

**Pjohoo10: The events in House of Hades will not occur, at least in the beginning of the story. I didn't even finish the book xD. I could add some in future chapters. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Percy's POV: **

Tartarus stood up to his full profile, and pulled off his black hood, glancing at me with his dark as nightmare's eyes amusingly. I still couldn't figure out how and why would Tartarus help me. Perhaps training? Before I could come up with a satisfying solution, he began to talk.

"So Perseus, good to see you here." Tartarus began casually, as if talking to an old friend. _Are all the Primordials like this?_ "I am here to help you to find a new sword to wield." _Cool._

"But may I ask, why?" I said. "I mean isn't Riptide good enough?" I quickly added after Tartarus gave me a death glare.

"Well, yes. Riptide is an excellent sword crafted by Zoe Nightshade. However, check your pocket again." He asked me which I shot him a confused look.

I reached in to my pocket. To my surprise, Riptide was gone. I was so shocked that I instantly dropped to my knees. The sword was from Zoe, and carrying it not only reminded me of her, but was also a great honor_. How could I possibly lose it_?

"But..but... It will return to my pocket right?" I asked, hoping I had a correct guess. But judging from Tartarus' expression, I was completely wrong.

"I am sorry Perseus. This time, Riptide will not return to his owner." Tartarus said sadly.

"W-Why?"

"Instead of explaining, I guess I will show you what is going on up there, on Olympus," he said before he shot a ball of purplish fire in the middle of the room. Visions of the throne room magically happened right after he did so. All the Olympians sat in their thrones except for Poseidon, who stood in the middle, as if delivering a speech.

"Now you see Perseus, this event is happening right now, at this very moment." Tartarus said. I nodded but curious on what Poseidon had to say. Voices began to float out of the fire and into my ears.

"Brother, I apologize to bring trouble upon Olympus." Poseidon said to Zeus. _Wow, a God is apologizing? What in Hades is going on? _I saw Zeus nodded his head, but a small smile appeared on his face. "I hereby disown my son, Perseus Jackson. He will lose his sword, Anaklusmos that was gifted from me, and most of all, he will lose connection to the sea and have no control over it from now on." Poseidon finished off while a big smiled shot across Zeus' face.

Right after Poseidon finished, I collapsed on the ground. A faint sea green glow slowly crawled away from my body as I could no longer sense the sea. My demi-god power just got soaked right out of my body. I felt like as if I just ran a marathon; my legs were sloppy, and I felt sluggish and mostly weak. _Great. I am just a mortal now. No power, no nothing. _

I tried to stand up to my feet but failed miserably. Tartarus chuckled slightly before helping me up. I glared right back at him.

"My my, the twice come Hero of Olympus can't stand up on his own." Tartarus mocked. I huffed and decided to ignore him, which brought another round of laughter from him.

"Ok, I am sorry for your loss, but time is merciless. We have to get going. Let me explain the mission to you." Tartarus said, changing into a more serious tone. I nodded, indicating him to go on.

"For a hero like you to fight, you have to find a suitable weapon, obviously." he said. "You are in luck because I have one that will fit perfectly for you. It is made out of Imperial gold, Celestial bronze, and mortal Titanium."

Of course, to substitute the lost Riptide brought my attention fully. My eyes instantly lit up at the mention of another perfect sword, which seemed to be more powerful.

"However," Tartarus said. "The sword was stolen. Stolen by a God." he finished sadly.

"So what do you want me to do." I asked.

"I want you to steal it back. Once you retrieve it, it will be yours." Tartarus said it simply.

"But how?" I asked him.  
"This." he said before waving his hand and summoned a picture frame. "The creature in this picture will tell you everything that you need to know." he said, handing me the picture frame.

I took a quick glance at it right after I received it from Tartarus. "But it's empty." I said confusingly.

"Well, of course. I can't make it too easy for you, can't I." Tartarus said cheekily. "Anyway, you will have to find three pieces of this picture. Then after that, the image of the creature will appear in this picture frame. My dear demi-god, a picture worth a thousand words." I rolled my eyes. He strongly reminded me of my teachers.

"Ok...So where can I find the puzzle pieces?" I asked. "I mean, is there a map o-or a clue to help me?"

"Fool, you already have the clue and you are holding it right now." Tartarus said, his voice clearly revealed his annoyance from all my questions. _I guess I would have to find out myself. _"So anymore more questions?" Still in an impatient tone.

"I don't think so." I shrugged and stuck my tongue out.

"Good. Now I will teleport you back to Chronos. Your friends seemed to arrive as well."

"Wha-"

Before I could finish my statement, I was greeted by the familiar nauseous feeling that happened two times already in one day. Three now.

I landed hard on my feet, instantly bending both my knees to reduce the impact to the ground. I slowly got up, still feeling weak from the loss of power. I quickly looked around and found Chronos sat on a chair with two other people, as if waiting for my arrival.

I tried to conceal my sound, but the figure on the right stood up abruptly and turned to me. My jaw dropped when I saw the Goddess of the moon and Thalia in front of me while Chronos smiled warmly at me.

"Percy! Where had you been?"

**Annabeth's POV: **

After viewing the valley for a short amount of time, it brought back some of my precious memory while I was still at the camp. I remembered the time when Percy and I first met; he laid in the infirmary after defeating Minotaur. The memory of him drooling during his sleep brought a smile upon my face.

If it wasn't because Luke, I would go after Percy the moment I saw him, for sure. His sea green eyes were indeed beyond beautiful. It glittered under sun lights and changed color according to his current emotion. It was _that _special. He was lean, tall, and selfless. His fatal flaw shaped the unique Percy that I still loved.

I felt guilty that I left him few months ago. But then again, he didn't want to commit fully into our relationship, so I guess it was fair after all. If he decided to stay _faithful _and not flirt with those Aphrodite girls, then I wouldn't become jealous and dump him. He should be glad that I chose to return, and he better be waiting for me in the Poseidon cabin.

I sprinted down the hill and reached the Big House where our teacher, Chiron would be. I quietly sneaked into the house and met the old and tired centaur, sitting on his wheelchair, reading a fashion magazine.

Without making a single noise, I thought I could prank my mentor by surprising him, but his senses were not as dull as he looked.

"Who is there?" Chiron asked, scaring me entirely.

"Hey, Chiron." I greeted him cheerfully. "How is it going?"

The old centaur turned around and looked at me with surprised all over his face, but a flash of sadness quickly replaced his shocked expression.

"A-Anna-Annabeth, my girl. Good to see you again." Chiron stuttered in surprise. "Where had you been for the past few months?" Chiron said, sounded worry along with care in his words.

I was touched by how much he cared about me. I never told Chiron my real reasons before I left. With his warm and kind words, I felt as if I was back to my childhood, where Luke would always be at my side when I needed him the most. Percy, too.

His words always had a soothing feeling and had the ability to heal my pain. He was caring, like a big brother and a perfect boyfriend, but at the same time, he could be a death machine toward the people he hated. _He was that special. _

"So Chiron, do you know where Percy is? Right now?" I asked him, hoping that he was still in the camp.

Sadness quickly flashed across his face the moment I asked him the question. A bad feeling suddenly spread through my body, and I knew that the answer to my question would not be pleasant. Yet, I still had slight hope that Percy would be here, for me. I mean, he couldn't just ditch me right? After all, I was his _girlfriend. _

"Erm.. Annabeth... Percy is no longer in the camp. He left couple months ago, right after you mysteriously disappeared." Chiron said, shifting uncomfortably while he talked.

Somehow, I was expecting this answer. But even so, the thought of Percy abandoned me triggered the pain and anger deep inside my heart. _How could he do this to me? I came back for him, but he simply left me behind, like an old rug? _

I nodded stiffly at Chiron before I walked out of Big House. The moment I reached the door, I sprinted away with tears flying behind. My only lover just abandoned me! I quickly gathered my emotion and walked to the dinner pavilion.

All the campers were busy munching the food on their plates, which unsurprisingly, no one noticed my presence. I speedily maneuvered myself to the Athena table, where I could join my siblings. I spotted an open space right next to Malcolm, so I quickly claimed the seat.

Oh my. His expression was priceless. The moment I sat down, he turned around with his mouth wide opened and his spoon tipped over, spilling all the soup in there.

"A-A-Annabeth?" Malcolm stuttered in shock.

""Yes Malcolm, I am back." I smiled. "Watch it! You are spilling your soup!"

"Oh... Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "What made you choose to come back?"

"About that. Do you know where Percy is?" I asked, still hoping that Chiron lied to me.

"Erm, Annabeth. You don't want to hear this." He said nervously.

"Tell me." I said, staring into his grey eyes with mine, as if giving him no other choice.

"He left the camp couple months ago, after you mysteriously disappeared." He said, mumbled the last part as quiet as possible. "You should take a look at the beach and try to IM him I guess."

"Alright thanks." I said with a sadden voice while I got up from my spot, decided to skip a meal.

As I walked across the pavilion, I received multiple gasps and glares. Gasps, probably because I came back after my disappearance, but I was utterly confused by the glares so decided to ignore them. I spotted Clarisse, who was fighting against someone in the Apollo cabin, unsurprisingly.

We had become relatively good friends ever since the Titan and the Giant wars. We shared blood and sweat on the battlefield and always looked out for each other. I walked up toward her and called out her name.

"Clarisse!"

She turned around and saw me after punching the son of Apollo in the stomach. At first she looked happy and surprised but was swiftly covered up by annoyance. _I thought we were best friend!_ The voice in my head yelled.

"Why did you come back, Annie." She said, clearly trying to annoy me with the nickname I hated the most.

"What do you mean?" I said, barely concealed my anger.

"Why will you break up with Percy, huh?" She said challengingly.

"It was a mutual breakup!" I yelled at her.

"MUTUAL! You called it a mutual break up? Then tell me, what happened to the beach huh?" She yelled right back at me.

"W-What? What happened to the beach?" I said confusingly.

"Go check it out before you talk to us again." Clarisse said coldly before she returned to her _business_.

Our conversation was overheard by numerous campers. The old campers such as the Stoll Brothers, Katie, and Will looked at me disapprovingly, while the new campers looked confused.

"So is she up for grab?" A voice among the campers said enthusiastically. _Bad move by him._

The moment he said that, he received multiple glares from the old campers, and a sickening punch from Clarisse that would make that camper stay in the infirmary for at least a week.

I nodded appreciably at them, but they simply turned their heads to the side, refused to talk or make eye contact with me. _I guess the only way is to check out the beach. Geez! I only disappeared for couple months, no need to be so moody! I mean why can't I dump Percy then come back to him? Nothing is wrong with that!_

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I arrived the steps to the Long Island beach. _No, this is not the beach! _

I looked around and saw the familiar sight of the sandy beach was gone, replaced by dirt and fallen logs. _What could possibly happened here?_ There was an enormous crater sitting right beneath the cliff. The scene was terrifying. It was as if Zeus and Poseidon had fought here, at Camp Half-Blood, and the fallen trees and craters were formed under their rage.

I turned my head to the right and spotted a piece of crumbled white paper. Curiosity told me to pick it up and take a look at it. _It was my letter. The letter I handed to Malcolm before I left._

I suddenly realized what happened. Percy saw the letter and under his rage, he destroyed half the camp. Guilt rushed in my heart but was washed away when I thought about how _much _he spent his time on me. All he did was fight monsters and train. He didn't even cared about me. I guess this could be a warning for him, reminding him to treat me better from now on.

Feeling relief, I walked back to the camp and went into my cabin. I took out a golden drachma from my wallet and walked up to the fountain that was placed in our garden. 

Under the shine of the light, a mist was formed in the water fountain. I quickly threw my Golden drachma in, hoping to talk to Percy. I wonder how shock he would be once he knew I was back.

"O'Goddess of Rainbow, accept my offer. Show me Percy Jackson!" I chanted.

_"Connecting now."_

My heart was thumping fast, even I could hear it from the outside. I was scared and happy that I could see my lover again. We could finally enjoy some time together alone. But if he chose training over me, then I would just leave him again.

An image appeared before me. It showed a cliff and underneath the cliff, there was a sea. The moon hung close to the horizon, to the point where it almost sank into the water. Two figures sat on the edge of the cliff. The figure with slimmer body rested her head on the other person. The figure on the left had raven black hair, and the other one had a color of auburn.

I was utterly confused by the scene, but my temper soon started to raise after I saw the faces of the two unknown figures under the bright moonlight. _Percy and Artemis. _

Pain washed over my body, and I felt as if someone had suck away all the oxygen from my lungs. My brain became fuzzy and my limbs became cold as ice. Tears slowly rolled down from the corner of my eyes as I saw the ruthless truth of what Percy did to me. _HE CHEATED! _

"PERCY! HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled through the mist indignantly before I angrily swiped my hand through it. _It happened. _The Percy I knew was gone. The Percy I knew would never do such a thing to me. How could he cheat on me? I felt betrayed, lost.

My anger soon morphed into sadness, which I let out the dam of my eyes and began crying loudly. Water poured out of my eyes like a waterfall, instantly wetting my clothes. _I should've known this from the beginning! Percy was nothing but a heartbreaker, a traitor, a player, and a CHEATER!_

I continued to sob for about thirty more minutes until a golden flash interrupted me and forced me to close my eyes. Out came Hermes from the brilliant flash along with the other cabin counselors. Hermes had a worried and unsettled expression on his face while the eleven other counselors had confused looks on their faces.

"Annabeth," Hermes said, not caring my current broken emotion. "You along with the other cabin counselors are summoned by Zeus to join the emergency Olympus meeting."

I nodded, decided remaining silence would be the smart thing to do right now. Clarisse raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"What happened Annie?" She asked.

Deciding to ignore her taunt I answered emotionally. "Percy... Percy cheated on me." I said. The mention of Percy brought more tears to me. Hermes, on the other hand, wasn't amused in this conversation.

"Ok, whatever, girls. You can solve your relationship problems later." Hermes said, rolling his eyes. "Now, close your eyes and stand still."

With a brilliant golden flash, we disappeared from the camp and reappeared right in the middle of the throne room. All the Gods and Goddess were present with an exception of Artemis, who was _snuggling _with my Percy right now! If Artemis was not a Goddess, I would literally ripe her apart for seducing the love of my life. _What a virgin Goddess. _

Zeus gripped his lightning bolt tightly with his right hand while Hera circled her hands around his arm, trying to calm his furious husband. _What could possibly happened to anger Zeus? _Poseidon had a sadden look on his face. His sea green eyes were now plain and dull. As usual, Athena had her book out while Apollo had his i-Phone 8 out, blasting music into his ears.

The atmosphere in the room was intense as ever. Something huge had gone wrong. Perhaps Kronos or Gaia had come back for revenge or Typhoon was unleashed? Before I could come up with a solution, Zeus cleared his throat loudly, gathering everyone's attention.

"So you young heroes might be wondering why you are here, correct?" Zeus asked.

We all looked at him and nodded in unison.

"So we have an important announcement to make." Zeus bellowed, shaking the ceiling of the throne room.

I looked around the room, but saw no sign of Percy. Normally, he would be summoned if there was an emergency incident, but somehow, he was not present at this very moment. I looked around and saw Nico, Jason, Leo, and the remaining six that was on the quest to stop mother earth to rise. I turned my attention backed to Zeus when he revealed a terrifying news.

"Perseus Jackson, our _formal _Hero of Olympus, had broken the allegiance with Olympus. Not only that, but he also declared a war upon us." Zeus finished off angrily while Hera tried to comfort the angry King of the God.

Everyone looked at each other with their jaws dropped to the ground. No one could believe that the twice came Hero of Olympus had betrayed the Gods. The most unbelievable thing was the fact that Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty. There was no way that he would do such a thing!

It was all quiet until we broke the silence by voicing our opinions, trying to defend for Percy. The chattered started to grow as well as Zeus' temper. When the noise got out of control, Zeus slammed his masterbolt on the ground, shaking the entire room as well as the mortal world beneath him.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled over the chattered of the crowd. "As you can see, we need someone to lead the army, so Jason," Zeus said while shifting into his Roman form, Jupiter. "Do you want to do this for the Olympus, and bring justice upon that sea brat! You will be blessed by all us, the Olympians if you choose to lead the Army of Olympus."

Jason's face morphed into deep consideration. I had to admit that it was a tempting offer. Getting blessed by all the Olympians would practically make you a God; at least having powers of a God. Being a Roman, pride and power meant a lot for Jason, and Zeus knew it as well.

Jason lifted his head and met my eyes. His eyes were filled with lust for power, but deep down, I could feel a battle going on in Jason's mind. A part of him wanted to have the superior power and become the strongest demi-god, but his subconscious part convinced him that friends were worth more than power and status, and Percy would do the same in this particular situation.

Jason finally looked back at Zeus, but this time lust was replaced my glee and determination as if he just made a clever choice.

"Father, I am sorry, but I choose to decline this offer." Jason said calmly while Zeus' face morphed into anger. "I will simply stay neutral in this affair. I do not wish to fight my friends."

Before Zeus could rant and explode on Jason, Hera interrupted just in time.

"It is fine Jason. As long as you stay neutral." Hera said with a warning tone and quickly flashed Zeus a smile. Zeus grudgingly nodded, but still couldn't believe how much Percy had changed the people around him. Even Jason had controlled his ego and started to value friendship over power. _What a Roman. _

Zeus then turned his gaze to Leo, Reyna, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Piper, but all of them shook their heads. However, they would all stay out of the fight. After asking everyone, Zeus locked his electric blue eyes on mine. Again, he asked the same question.

"Now, Annabeth," Zeus said, obviously becoming more impatient from rejections. "same question for you: Will you lead the army of Olympus and fight against Perseus Jackson." His tone got more serious as he realized that I was the only one left.

My heart battled. I really wanted to go back to Percy. I missed his eyes: the dazzling green color that could drown me for days. I really wanted to put my hands in his messy black hair, striking it softly. I missed all those happy days. _Why did I leave him awyway?_

I didn't really want to fight against him. He was indeed powerful, Hades, probably consist the same amount of power like a God. He might spit out some random or unrelated things, but once he entered a battle, his years of battle experiences would bring clever judgments that would out smart than those of mine.

But, power, unlimited amount of power was so tempting. I would be able to receive portions of each Olympians' power, which would make me stronger. Power, the thing I always desired for, could finally be mine.

Also, the thought of Artemis _snuggling _with Percy behind my back made me furious. _How could he do that to me! _Percy was a player, and a cheater. He was unfaithful, just like other men. My anger blurred my usually rational judgments as I finally made my decision.

"Lord Zeus," I said after a short pause. "I will only accept your offer in only one condition."

Realizing that there was a bit of hope in the young demi-god, Zeus waved his hand dismissively. "Tell me. I will grant you anything, if you choose to lead the army."

I narrowed my eyebrows at him. "Anything?"

"Yes." Zeus said while raising a brow, curious what my I wanted as an exchange.

"Ok. I will only lead the army if I can kill Artemis, with my own hands!" I spat it out through my gritted teeth. _Artemis you will pay for it!_

**Percy's POV:**

"Percy, where had you been?" A familiar voice shot through the air. _Thalia._

"Ya know, normal demi-god stuff." I said smiling. "Getting blown up, then chill with Tartarus."

"Stop it, kelp head!" Thalia said playfully, but I could tell that her worries were now gone. "Tell me what exactly happened."

Before I answered her question, I turned around and looked at Artemis, who scrunched her brows and eyed me in deep concern. I knew what she sensed, but there was nothing that I could change.

"Perseus," Artemis said in a serious tone. "What happened to you. I mean you feel different now."

Chronos, being the wise and old God, stepped in and explained for me.

"Our young hero here is no longer the son of Poseidon." Chronos said.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"Poseidon disowned him couple hours ago during an Olympus meeting. Perseus here will no longer have any control over water. To sum it up, he is just a mortal now." Chronos finished off sadly, not expecting this to happen.

"WHAT! Then what should we do then. Percy is basically our leader!" Thalia yelled.

"Don't worry Thalia Grace, I have plans for your friend." Chronos said before she winked at Thalia. "So Perseus, what else happened when you were in Tartarus."

"Well," I began. "Tartarus said that the sword was stolen by a God, and I have to retrieve it myself. He gave this this-" I said as I took out the picture frame from my pocket. "He said that I will need to search the three puzzle pieces. After that, a picture will show up and will tell me all the information that I need to complete this quest." I finished off while everyone stared at me in shock. They were probably wondering how could a powerless demi-god complete such a complicated and advanced quest.

"So where are all the puzzle pieces located?" Artemis asked after being silence for a while.

"Tartarus told me that I will have to find out." I said miserably.

Chronos, who was deep in thought, walked up to me and took the frame. He chanted in ancient Greek and some other languages that I didn't recognized. Slowly, the frame started to glow in soft pink as letters floated out from the side of the picture frame.

The letters lined up in space, forming sentences that I couldn't understand. It was neither Greek nor Latin. It looked somewhat like English, but at the same time, it was completely different.

Thalia looked just as confused as I was, but Artemis and Chronos looked at each other meaningfully, as if understood the current situation.

The floating letters looked like this: _Francais, Langage de l'amour. _

"Um, my lady, what does that mean?" Thalia asked.

"Perseus, this is French. But why is this in French?" Artemis asked me, straight up ignoring Thalia's question.

"Wait this is French?" I asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately, we can't read it." Artemis said sadly. "I guess we will need to find out." Then, she turned to Chronos and bowed. "Thank you Lord Chronos, but I think we should leave now. We have a lot to discuss as you can see."

Chronos nodded, understanding our situation, but then turned to me. "Perseus, follow me. I want to talk to you in private." Chronos said and began walking into the dark hallway.

I turned back to Thalia and Artemis and gave them a reassuring nod before I headed to the same hallway. There was a door at the end of the hallway. I opened it up and saw Chronos, resting his arms behind his back. He noticed my presence and gestured me to sit.

"Perseus, I know you lost all your power, and is now incredibly weak. However, your skills with your sword will always be with you." Chronos said. "I would like to bless you with my power, but unfortunately, we Primordials don't give out this kind of offer. The hero has to earn it by himself."

I nodded in understanding.

"But, I do have a gift for you." Chronos said, snapping his fingers; an hourglass came to presence. "This is my gift for you. You will learn how to use it soon. For now just keep it safe. We will meet again, until then, take care!"

Before I could get my questions answered, he snapped his fingers and teleported Thalia, Artemis, and I out of his realm and back to New York.

"What happened?" Artemis asked confusingly.

"Chronos talked with me then teleported us out." I shrugged and said.

"So what now?" Thalia asked.

I smirked. "Time to get some recruits, duh."

**Line Break **

I walked into the Central Park in New York alone, waiting for Nico to come. He was suppose to meet me in five minutes. I chose a rock and sat on it, wondering how my friends were doing...

**Flashback **

"Hey Nico!" I yelled through the Iris Message, trying to get his attention.

From the other side of the mist, I saw Nico walked down a hallway, deep in thought. He then shot his head up once he heard my voice.

"Percy!" he hissed quietly. "Where were you? Why did you betray Olympus?" he asked.

"Bro, I will explain later. Meet me at the Central Park in one hour. Come alone, do not bring anyone with you. Got it?" I said seriously.

He nodded and swiped his hand through the mist, disconnecting from the call.

**Flashback Ends**

"PERCY!" Nico yelled across the park, got my attention entirely. "Come here!"

I got up from my seat and walked toward him. I smiled at him, and naturally he returned the smile. But through his eyes, I could see mischievousness glinting from them. His eyes were not focus on me at all, and he glanced to his sides numerous times, as if checking on something.

Although I lost my demi-god power, I still had my battle senses from years of trainings, and I was positive that something fishy was going on.

The moment I reached Nico, he tried to give me a hug. Once he got into melee range, a dagger sprang to life, almost cutting me in the chest.

"EVERYONE! OUT! GET PERCY!" Nico yelled while pointing at me.

The moment he yelled my name, shuffling sounds became louder as Jason, Leo, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, and Frank stepped out from the bushes, armed with weapons.

"Don't you dare make any moves, Percy. Or else, we will gut you like a fish. Here and now!" Jason threatened.

I looked at all of them in shock. We gone through danger together. We worked as a team, and we would watch out for each other. But now? No. Everything had changed. They were no longer the people I knew. They were power hungry monsters that Zeus sent to hunt me down.

All they wanted now was my death, and there was nothing I could do about it, especially without any of my powers and my sword. At this very moment, I felt a strong twist in my heart as cold sweet beaded out from my forehead. I realized that I was betrayed by the ones I trusted the most.

**A/N: HAHA! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING HUH? Percy has no power now *evil laugh* Don't worry, it's all under control. It will be boring if the main character is always op right? Heh, so much going on in the story now, but sorry, gotta wait for about a week for me to update the next chapter xD. Anyway, drop down a review, and until next time, take care!**


End file.
